It Was Harry!
by Hbrook shipping for life
Summary: Harry decides to play a prank on Malfoy, but it doesn't go at planned... Ironically, Harry gets himself in a sticky situation that only the annoying blonde can help him with... When one thing comes to the other, and push comes to shove they learn suprising things about eachothers past, and learn that the grass isn't always greener... (Possibly romance?)
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE: The Potion… (Edited/ finished)_

 **Alright, I promise that this is the LAST time I will edit this! It's finally done with the editing. If you're here because you're subscribed to this fic and all the updates caught your attention, you do not need to read over this again because I didn't change anything plot-wise. If you're new, welcome! :D I hope you enjoy reading my first Harry Potter fanfic!**

It was dinner time at Hogwarts. The sun was just beginning to set as the last rays of orange and red light gently covered the land. Harry (Who was in his third year) had gotten ahold of a potion that he wanted to use on Malfoy. This particular potion had the ability to make it's consumer very drowsy, knock out cold, and give them a nightmare. It was a rather new potion that had just come out not too long ago, and Harry had learned by eavesdropping on a few Slytherins that Malfoy has been known to talk in his sleep.

Harry was willing to bet his life on the fact that Malfoy would have nightmares about something ridiculous, and he couldn't wait for him to knock out in the Slytherin common room and embarrass himself. Merlin's beard, he had waited such a long time for this. Malfoy was always trying to mess with him, and now it was his turn.

Harry waited for the blonde haired boy to leave the table before he quickly poured the potion into his drink. He tried to creep away, but as soon as he turned around there was Snape. Right in front of him.

"Well, hello there, Potter," Snape growled with his trademark sneer creeping up on his face," Why are you hanging around the slytherin table?"

Harry thought about his answer for a moment and he couldn't think of anything. He just stood apprehensively.

"You wouldn't happen to be," Snape started to question with the fakest sincere voice Harry had ever heard," poisoning drinks? Would you, Potter?"

Both his and Snape's gaze went right to the tiny, dark blue bottle he was holding. He knew he had to think of something. And quick.

"Of course not!," Harry declared as if it were obvious." I uh- I was getting this for Hermione. She left it here-Dropped it. She asked me to get it for her."

"Oh," said Snape his sneer curling even more, leaning towards Harry, his gaze filled with mischief and loathing," And what would happen to be in this _bottle_?"

Harry was trying to give him the most innocent look he had.

"It's a," He looked down at the bottle then at were Hermione would have been sitting if she wouldn't have been studding. Then he suddenly remembered how Ron and her were fighting and how Ron wasn't talking to him at the time because he suggested that Ron take it easy on her because she seemed to be going through a rough time.

This dragged his mood down, and angered him. Why did he deserve to be ignored? It wasn't his fault that Hermione was acting strange, and that Ron was being a git!," It's one of those anti-depressing potions. Hermione hasn't been feeling all that well… So...So I."

Snape followed Harry's gaze, and when he saw Hermione's empty seat he must have remembered Hermione's strange behavior because his sneer shifted into a frown.

"I," Harry continued as he fought to keep his frustration from spilling through his voice.

What if they never talked to him again? What if they stayed mad at him? Did they even want to be his friends anymore? It had been about three weeks now since he had talked to either of them… Anytime he tried talking to either one of them they'd just ignore or snap at him…Harry gulped, trying to push the thoughts away, and took a breath before trying to speak again," went to fetch it for her. She told me that she had dropped it in this area, but she didn't have time to get it herself. Ya know-with her busy schedule and all."

Harry stopped glaring at the bottle as he settled his gaze on the floor.

"Potter, I don't believe your story, but luckily for you I have other things to do. I'll let your odd behavior slide just this once. Don't get used to it."

Snape then stood up and walked away still occasionally looking back at Harry, sneering at him if there gazes ever met.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO: The Bulky Boy. (Edited/ finished)_

Harry sat at his table in a secluded little area as he watched Malfoy. He needed to focus on what was important at the moment. Getting a little harmless revenge on the git. All of his other troubles could wait until later. Harry watched him drink the drink, and after a while he began to act very drowsy. A few times he almost dozed of, and he actually put gravy in his cup instead of tea. Malfoy, surprisingly, seemed to think that was the funniest thing since the jelly legs jinx, and he could not stop laughing. Huh… must just be a strange side effect from the potion.

His laugh was a tired, innocent laugh. For a moment Harry wondered if this was possible, but quickly shook it off, deciding to concentrate on the task at hand (again). Crabe wanted to take him to the hospital wing, but Malfoy insisted he was fine.

The silver eyed Slytherin and his posse started their way to the slytherin common room, and Harry took this as his cue to throw the cloak over himself and take pursuit. After a while Harry noticed that Malfoy was acting very drunkenly. The potion must really be kicking in. His words were slurring and he kept stumbling around like a baby doe just after birth (okay… Maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration… It was more likely like someone who was trying to walk a straight line after one too many fire whiskeys.)

When they finally reached the common room, Malfoy passed out on the couch, and the wand he was holding fell on the ground making a small tapping noises as it bounced on the floor then rolled a bit before coming to a stop.

Harry was hiding in the corner of the slytherin common room waiting to see what would happen. The blonde began to shift around, toss and turn uncomfortably until he mumbled something. Then he shouted," No! I-I DON'T BELONG HERE!"

The whole room grew silent, and everyone was watching Malfoy now, and Harry was trying not to laugh. It was like his chest was being filled with exploding balloons.

"Please Dumbledore! You have to understand! I don't belong in Hufflepuff!"  
The room exploded with laughter. Harry was grateful that it did because he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Please! Anything! Anything but Hufflepuff! Snape you have to tell him! I'm slytherin!"

The roomed bellowed with laughter.

"No!NO!nonononononononononononononoPleaseno!"

Then Malfoy suddenly jerked up, his eyes filled with horror and his face pale with fright.

The laughing in the room only grew louder, but Harry stopped when he saw tears… At first Harry was sure that he had to be hallucinating… Malfoy? Crying? Nope? Not possible? Harry wanted to go over there and say something, try to help, but he knew he'd be busted for sure. He felt like he had crossed some sort of line…

In attempt to hide himself, Malfoy covered his face with his hands. Harry had no idea how much of this reaction came from the nightmare and how much came from the embarrassment, but he felt terrible, but… why would he feel terrible? Didn't Malfoy deserve this? He started to wonder why he had even done this in the first place. He knew he wanted revenge, but… This didn't feel right.

Suddenly a huge slytherin boy maybe a third taller than him jerked Malfoy up by the collar of his shirt.

"So! You're the tuff Malfoy that I have heard so much about," He mocked as he laughed a cruel, dark laugh that shattered the rooms sound, making it go quiet.

"Get away from me!" Malfoy demanded reaching for his wand, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" The taller bully asked holding up Malfoy's wand.

"Hey! Give that back!" Malfoy managed as he squirmed, and struggled in attempt to make his feet touch the ground, but they didn't," You just wait 'till my father hears about this!"

"Your father?" The bully laughed, "Guess what, _chum_? I'm not afraid of your father."

The tall, bulky boy snapped the wand in two with just his forefinger and thumb.

There was a thick silence.

"You little Huh-huh-hu-hu-hufflepuff. Pathetic little Hufflepuff. Hey, little Hufflepuff, guess what? You're to _weak_ to even lay a finger on me. I dare you to try. I _dare_ you."

"Snape!" Malfoy cried out, counting to squirm.

"Hey, how about we cut this ugly white hair? Huh?"

Why was no one intervening!? This entire situation had gone way out of hand! Could anyone see that? The raven haired boy glanced around the room a bit anxiously wondering why everyone was just standing around, and before he could even stop himself, or maybe even let himself think that the blonde deserved this, it was already too late, and he was alreading taking action.

With his cloak left forgotten on the ground, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand.

"Hey, drop the prat!" Harry barked.

Everyone in the room gasped as the taller wizard dropped the struggling boy. Harry ran in front of the blonde to prevent the bully from doing anything else.

"What Are you doing here you pint sized Gryffindor?" The giant being growled, eyes sparkling with amusement and mirth.

"That doesn't matter! Now Leave him alone before I-I turn you into a toad!"

The taller wizard took a step forward, and a blast came from Harry's wand (He hadn't done that!? Had he?) and the bully was slammed to the were screams and gasps all around. He took a quick check to be sure that the bulky boy was still breathing, having not the slightest clue what spell he'd used, and let out a breath of relief when he saw the rise and fall of the bully's chest. He then turned around and saw Malfoy still on the ground staring at him. Stunned.

Draco's Pov:

Draco with his heart still racing, and the words that had been thrown at him were circling in his mind, looked up at Harry's concerned expression, ans and stood up. So did Harry.

Harry's Pov:

There was a short silence then Malfoy yelled, his voice sounding shrill, "Scarhead! What are you doing here!?"

Then He remembered that he was in the Slytherin common room…

"What do you mean ,'What am i doing here?' I'm saving your tail!"He shouted. His short temper beginning to flare up.

"What!? Are you serious!? I could have handled him by myself if you wouldn't have intervened!"

"Really? Because it sure didn't look like it! From what I saw-"

"What is going on here!?" Snape hissed from the entrance of the room," Potter? Why are you? How did you?"

Snape's befuddled gaze went from Harry, to the tall student knocked out on the ground, then the the broken wand, then back to Harry with a bit of a sneer… The potions master strolled over and captured Harry by the collar of his robes and began to drag him.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor. Lets see what dumbledore has to say about this, shall we? I'll see to it that you'll be _expelled."_

The messy haired boy let out a frustrated sigh, he knew that he'd done it this time.

 **Well, here it is. I hope you all liked it. Aw man, poor Harry lol. I wonder what will happen next. ^.^ comments and feedback are highly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE: The "crisis" (Edited/ finished)_

 **Hey, ya'll. I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K Rowling. I will be doing my best to update weekly and please remember that reviews are a godsent to us writers lol and they are very motivating. Well, here we go!**

Harry's POV:

"Wait!," Malfoy called out," it wasn't Potter's fault!"

Once again, the entire room's attention was turned upon Malfoy. Especially Harry's.

"It wasn't his fault. I have no clue why or how he got in here, but he didn't do anything," The gray eyed boy explained with words heavy in resent.

Snape and Harry stared at Malfoy in complete disbelief. Even if it wasn't his fault, why would he stand up for him? Usually he would have jumped at the chance of getting him in trouble whether it was honest or not.

"Okay," Snape said cautiously as he grudgingly freed the boy from his deathly grasp," I want everyone in this room to write me a paper on what happened just minutes ago, and I want it done in ten minutes! And Malfoy!," His gaze softened as it landed on the blonde," I want you to escort this… _pest._ Out of here."

Malfoy stormed past Harry, walking to the exit, and he followed. It was awkwardly quiet for a moment as the messy haired boy followed along, and he couldn't help but to relive the memory of what had just happened with a feeling of complete, and utter bewilderment. This silence continued on with nothing other than the sound of their footsteps echoing through the abandoned hallway until Malfoy broke it.

"Look _Potty,_ this doesn't mean we're friends. It just means that I wanted that kid expelled more than I want you expelled at the the moment."

"Friends?," Harry questioned, his eyes widening at the idea, "With you?" He laughed lightly," Who put that idea in your head?"

Lightly? Why did he laugh lightly? Suddenly, there wasn't as much tension between him and Malfoy gave Harry a playfulness enemy shove, causing the brunette to stumble back a few steps. Then Harry pushed him back slightly harder and both of the young wizards laughed freely as they walked through the hall. (Weird, Harry thought, Maybe the whole situation just lightened the mood or something, but they actually weren't at eachothers throats.)

"Seriously though Scarhead. We're not friends. Never have been. Never will be, so don't go around letting people think we hate each other any less." The blonde ordered, making sure to get his point fair and across.

"Knowing Gryffindors, you'd probably go out and tell all your mates that we're best buddies just because you helped me out- not that I actually needed it!- So don't expect any thanks from me!"

Harry knew that this was typical Malfoy, and that they weren't friends, nor was he planning on being friends with the blonde brat, but the words still stung. He wasn't sure why he felt the way he felt about those words.

Maybe he was sick...

Or maybe it was because he realized, finally realized, with the weight of a thousand bricks, that if his friends decided never to talk to him again, he basically had nobody, and Malfoy just reminded him. He missed Ron and Hermione so much, and all he wanted to do was hear their voices when they weren't mad at him. It kinda reminded him of his secret desire of wanting to hear his parents voices again… These thoughts were then beginning to bring up every other dreadful thought he could possibly think of, and it seemed to be tearing him apart from the inside, making it's way out.

There he stood, a living dam of his own emotions, falling apart. It all started with a few cracks and a little extra water. Then the water increased, and it didn't stop so the cracks grew, and grew, and grew. The dam tried to hold back the flood, but now the dam was falling down in crumbling rocks and rushing water. It all just came crashing down, and he couldn't hold it back.

He felt hot tears begin to escape with the sensation of boiling acid across his skin.

Draco's Pov:

Draco turned to look at Potter expecting to see a stupid childish grin, but instead he saw him walking alongside him, tears spilling from his eyes. He quickly looked around for a dementor, but didn't see one. There was no dementor. Just them and the empty, barely lit hallway. For a moment, he considered this a relief, but then he was confused.

What the? Why was The-Golden-Boy crying? He didn't think he said anything that bad. In fact, he had said far worse before and he had been just fine.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked in a confused tone.

Harry started to sniff and take in sharp breaths.

"Pott-"

"Don't you think you've wasted enough of your precious time on me, Malfoy?!" He exploded sounding exasperated.

The Slytherin boy stood stunned by the Gryffindors sudden burst. What had gotten into him? The blonde wasn't sure what to do… He'd heard about how if Potter got emotional enough (Ug. Potter was turning into a girl) He could have potentially dangerous magical outbursts. He reached out halfway with great hesitance, wondering if he should give the boy a pat on the back, but he jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" He bursted.

"Potter, what's gotten into you!?"

Potter started to take in more sharp breaths more quickly. Almost like he were panicking or having a-... A… A meltdown…Potter? The boy who lived? Meltdown? Mr. Good under all pressure? What the hell? How? Why?

But maybe that was exactly the problem. He was good under all pressure. He held it in until he couldn't anymore. Funny, the things that holding your emotions in for too long could make you do when you reached your breaking point… No… Potter had no breaking point… But… then why was this happening?

"Don't," He spat out with shakily," We're not friends. Don't pretend you care."

He was obviously trying to calm himself down, but couldn't. The tears just kept coming, and the sharp, shaky breaths wouldn't quite. If he didn't do something, anything;Now, There could be some sort of magical burst. There would be a magical burst.

Draco said quietly while standing there calculating his next move. If the golden boy continued having his "crisis" there would definitely, no doubt about it, be some sort of magical mishap, and Draco didn't want to get blown up like Potter's Aunt Marge.

The Potter boy only seemed to get worse by the second. His shaky, sharp breaths kept getting faster and faster, and the tears seemed to keep dripping and spilling. Potter just stared down at the ground scrubbing away at his tears, but all efforts in vain. They just came right back each time, immediately replacing the ones that he had wiped away. Draco, unsure of what else to do, pulled the slightly shorter wizard into a hug. Every muscle and alarm in the blonde slytherin's body was screaming "PHYSICAL CONTACT WITH POTTER! AAHHHHH! NOOO!" but he ignored it, determined to not be part in a magical accident. Slytherin self preservation.

Potter tried to push away, but when he tightened his hold and refused to let go, he dropped his arms to his side, giving up on his weak attempt to get away, and rested his head on the slightly taller wizards chest. (OHMYGOD WHY DO PEOPLE DO THIS!?), Draco's brain screamed at him. He surely wasn't getting any comfort from it!)

Harry's Pov:

Harry moved his arms almost limp like to hug him back as he- tried to calm himself, but still, Bloody Friggin Surprise Coming Up Over Here, couldn't. He started to remember the Dursleys, and a lot about the Dursleys, and Hermione, and Ron, and, Snape, and his parents, and Malfoy. Everything that he had bottled up inside him just bursted out of him.

Draco's Pov:

Draco knew that this could take a while, and all he could think was,' Please don't let him have a magical burst. Please don't let him have a magical burst. Please don't let him have a magical burst.' He wasn't just angry. He wasn't just sad. He was having an entire freaking meltdown, a meltdown. The whole damn package! And meltdowns meant intense emotions, and intense emotions meant magical bursts. (Well for Potter anyway. He's probably the only bloody person in the universe with this stupid problem.)

The slightly taller boy carefully backed up to the wall making sure to be careful not to trip. The last thing he wanted to do was upset him more (right now anyways) because what he was trying to avoid. As much as the blonde hated playing the god guy, especially with Potter, it didn't seem like he had too much more of a choice.

Potter mindlessly followed his movements, still falling apart as he cautiously sat down and pressed his back against the wall. Potter plopped down with him. Draco knew enough about these "crisis'" to know that this was gonna take a while and he was going to have to be patient. Ug.

The boy who lived seemed to be dazed into a whole other world where Draco, nor any other being, happened to exist as he undignifying clung to him.

After a while of sitting there, the slightly taller wizard noticed that Potter's sharp breaths had stopped and he was breathing normally again. 'Finally,' he thought, 'I can go now,' but not even seconds later he realized that Harry had fallen asleep. After all of that crying he guessed that it would be a miracle if he wasn't asleep by now, and it was getting late. Draco didn't want to wake him up… He was unsure about how the messy haired boy would react, and he was afraid to move because he didn't know if Harry was a light or heavy sleeper. Looks like he was stuck here for the night with this little prick snuggled up on him.

The blonde let out a aggravated sigh, and then a yawn. He was starting to feel tired. Really tired. He couldn't really do anything now. Right? Why not take a nap. His eyelids grew heavy as he briefly reviewed his day in his mind over and over again until he slipped out of consciousness.

 **Weeeeell, I guess it's confession time. I kinda ship Darry. Which is the couple name for Harry and Draco sooo this was super hard to make it not a Darry lol (Omge I wish you guys could read the original of this chapter xD. What a trip that was). What did you guys think about Harry's crisis? Will he be okay? Will Malfoy be okay? We will find out next time oooooonnn It Was Harry! Lol yeah i needed a bit of a heart warmer. I hope ya'll still like it.**

CHAPTER BONUS: lol snape (Edited/ Finished)

Snape had gone to follow the two boys to ask what had happened back in the Slytherin common room, but when he got within earshot of them he heard childish laughing, and decided to stay in the shadows a bit longer and listen. See what he may "overhear". He heard some banter between the two and a little play, but shortly after he saw Potter begin to slow his pace and look at the ground. Draco then looked at Potter then in Snape's direction. He wondered if they knew he was there, but then when the blonde looked with what seemed to be a look of confusion back at Potter he was sure that that wasn't the case. Snape couldn't see them too well. They were a little ways ahead of him, but he was sure that he heard gasps? No, sharp breaths. Then Potter snapped at Draco, and to Snape's surprise Draco didn't snap back. What kind of witchcraft was at work here?

He watched, prepared to step in at any moment if he needed to.

He saw Draco... Hug Potter? He wanted to scream out,'Malfoy this is not the time to suddenly decide to play Mr. Nice Guy! This guy is obviously unhinged,' but then nothing happened, and they just stood there. Then Draco led Harry to the wall and they sat down.

The potions master stood there for at least an hour in a state of shock and disgust with a little bit of pride mixed in.

Snape approached the two and saw they were sleeping. Great. Just peachy.

He was planning on going to take this cloak to the lost and found or burn it. He assumed that Potter left it back in the common room, but he decided to ball it up and throw it at the Potter boy, ( Author's note: Not realizing it was an invisibility cloak! Mwahaha) hoping that he had wrinkled it greatly.


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR: 850 From Gryffindor. (Finished/Edited)_

 **Hey, you guys ^.^ i'm going to start looking over these fanfics carefully to increase quality.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. If I did… Well it would be like this instead of what it is.**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy! And I know I said every week I would update, and I'm sorry I'm late. I hope yall can forgive me...**

Harry woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. Actually, he felt better than he had in ages. He felt like he had been filled with frustration and other crappy emotions and they had just been drained out of him. He felt very comfortable and warm. He made no effort to move, but instead he opened his eyes and looked up to see Malfoy's sleeping face.

Last night came rushing back to him and his face burned crimson at the remembrance of the day before. He had completely broke down. Had a meltdown. A complete meltdown in front of his enemy, who; by the way, had no idea what on Earth was going on. It would have been embarrassing if he had broken down in front of a friend, it would have been even worse if he had broken down in front of a teacher, but nooo. He just had to break down in front of his arch nemesis, AKA the Slytherin Ice Prince. That's humiliation times ten, and then… Instead of picking on him, he comforted him? Well, he hadn't started picking on him yet….

Harry sat up, moving himself off of the blonde, causing his invisibility cloak to slip off of them... (When had that gotten there?...) He groggily dropped himself against the wall to the right of the sleeping form next to him, and vaguely wondered if he was dreaming. He gave himself a pinch, and when it hurt he knew he was really awake.

Draco's Pov:

When the slightly taller blonde sensed the lack of heat he let out an aggravated groan. Did Blaise steal his covers again? If so salazar help him-... Why was everything so...Stony? He squirmed uncomfortably, and realized he was sitting up… Propped up against something stiff...

The blonde stretched as he let out a yawn, and hummed in satisfaction when a couple of joints popped. Had he fallen asleep studding on the common room floor again? He really needed to stop doing that….

Draco sluggishly pulled in his legs, so he was sitting criss cross, and opened his eyes. He took in the sight off the dim, stone walls and floor around him as he furrowed his brows. How'd he get into the dungion corridores? Then he glanced to his left where a certain obnoxious Gryffindor sat… Oh.

"How long'd we sleep?" The blonde asked tiredly as he examined Gryffindor's Golden Boy, making sure he wasn't about to freak out again.

"Umm," The raven haired boy said as he glanced at his watch," It's 'bout half past twelve PM now."

The stared at each other silently for a moment processing this information. Neither of them could soak it in for about a whole fifteen seconds. When those words finally reached base they jumped up and took off. Harry grabbed his cloak of course. They didn't slow their pace until they made it to the entrance of the lunchroom.

They split up without a second glance or word.

Harry's Pov:

Harry went over to his table and tried to sit next to Ron, but all the seats were taken, and Ron wouldn't even look at him.

Harry wasn't really hungry, and he noticed that Hermione wasn't there. He knew that she had to be in the library studying and he never really saw her eat, so he packed up some food in a doggy bag and went to the library, purposefully ignoring the weak throbs his heart gave off. Why did Ron have to be stubborn?

When he arrived to his desired destination he looked around for a bit in the maze of books and shelves until he finally found her in a mountain of books and a mess of parchment near to the back of the colossal room, which in no way surprised him. Seeing his best friend caused a gentle smile to spread across his face, and for the first time in a while he felt reassured.

"Hey Hermione," He hummed.

"Hey Harry," Hermione mumbled barely looking up from her books, "What do you want? I'm kinda busy."

"Oh yeah. Um, I brought you something to eat. I thought you'd be hungry. I haven't seen you eat anything in awhile," He offered holding out the doggy bag of food, his smile growing a bit.

"That's sweet and all, but no food and drinks allowed in the library. Sorry,"The bushy haired girl replied, not looking up from her books.

The raven haired boy's smile faltered for a moment as he started to feel himself sink again, but he pushed that feeling away and smiled again.

"Why don't you come down and eat with us?" He tried to convince.

"No thanks. Busy," She groaned pointing at the books still barely taking the effort to acknowledge that Harry was there.

"Oh. okay," Harry sighed ," Good luck then."

"Thanks," she muttered.

Harry left the library feeling more disheartened than he had when he had when he had come in. He walked back to the lunch room and lunch was over, so he went to his classes. Throughout the day he noticed something strange. People kept whispering and pointing at him. No one would get near him or sit near him, and Ron seemed to be angrier at him than usual. He decided to ignore it and wait. The rumors in hogwarts spread like fire. It would reach him… Eventually... When he got to Snape's class he decided to listen carefully, because the quiet murmuring and odd glances didn't stop… At first he could only catch bits and pieces like his name or the mention of Slytherin, but after listening for a bit longer he heard,

"Yesterday, Harry broke into the Slytherin common room and attacked a fifth year for no reason. No one's seen him since. I think Harry killed him."

The messy haired boy's eyes widened in surprise, and he blinked several times hoping that it would simply alter the words he heard, but they were no help.

"What! No! That's not true!" He bursted.

How could people be believing this? This was ridiculous! Ludicrous!

Everyone gasped except for Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy who didn't look like they bought this insane story, but Ron and Hermione seemed to have a theory of their own as in why Harry had been in the Slytherin common room.

"Potter," Snape hissed, his face curling into a sneer," fifty points from Gryffindor. No yelling in my class."

Harry sat quietly redirecting his attention to his potion in attempt to avoid losing his temper, and to ignore everything people were saying about him, but Malfoy kept shooting magical spitballs at the back of his neck, and it was really annoying. The feeling of slimy spit soaked paper slapping the back of his neck wasn't exactly pleasant. They just kept coming, and coming… And coming… And-

"Malfoy, stop!" Harry whispered furiously.

"Showing hostilely to another student, are we?" Snape said almost happily," minus fifty points."

"But-" He tried to protest, but was immediately interrupted.

"Talking back? Minus one hundred.."

Harry let out a sigh as he stared angrily into his cauldron.

"Sass? Minus two hundred."

Harry looked at Snape in disbelief. How? Why?

"Don't look at me like that. Minus three hundred."

Harry quickly looked back down into his cauldron. His veins felt like they were pumping pure anger, and he was sure that his face was blood red. Because of this, all Gryffindors either hated his guts, were scared of him, or both. He glanced around to see the Slytherins laughing and the Gryffindors looking very distressed. Malfoy was laughing especially hard. Harry wished that he could just spill whatever was boiling inside his cauldron on top of Malfoy's head.

"Slytherin has been doing so good today. I'll reward you with fifty points."

Harry glared at Snape.

"What's wrong Potter?" said Snape in a loathing tone.

"Nothing," He muttered.

After the day was over, and Harry went back to his room and Ron was furious with him.

"Eight hundred and fifty points! Blimey, Harry! And what were you doing in the Slytherin common room last night!? I thought we were mates. If you were going to go pull pranks on the blokes, why couldn't you have brought me along with you- or am I suddenly not good enough for the precious Boy-Who-Lived?!"

Harry hated going to the Gryffindor tower at this point... He either got fussed at or had to face deathly silence.

 **Harry seems to be in quite the pickle lol I Hope you all enjoyed and remember that comments are appreciated! See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FIVE: Kicked out. (Finished/Edited)_

 **Hey, guys. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Harry's POV**

"You know what!" Harry declared with his voice cracking," since I'm not welcome here, how about I find somewhere else to stay?!"

"That would be great! No, it would be amazing!" Ron shot back.

Harry was shocked by Ron's reaction. He hadn't expected for him to just let him go, but he shook his head and glared at the red haired boy.

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

Harry packed up his most prized possessions including: his broom, his photo album that Hagrid gave to him, his invisibility cloak, which was a handy down from his dad, his school books, that doggy bag filled with food from earlier, and a pair of extra robes, and walked out the door. He expected Ron to tell him to get back in there and put his things back and stay, but instead he slammed the painting behind him.

Stupid. Harry thought to himself. Where am I even going to stay? He began to roam around in the secluded, dim hallways until he ran into Peeves.

"Ooh lookie lookie who I found here after hours," Peeves laughed," Ooh shall I tell Professor Snape?"

Harry shuddered at these words. Out of all of the people, why would he have to choose Snape? Why not Filch, Mcgonagall, or anyone else?

"Harry?" A soft, curious voice asked as it echoed through the hall.

Harry looked around to find the owner of the voice and saw Professor Lupin sticking his head out of his classroom door. He took a look at Peeve's then at Harry and said,

"No need Peeves, he's with me."

"Tisc tisc. Oh you're no fun."

Then Peeves floated away.

"Harry come in," Lupin insisted.

Harry entered the classroom, and to his surprise, Malfoy was sitting in ones of the many rowed desks.

"What are you doing out?" Lupin asked with genuine concern.

"I got kicked out by Ron," Harry sighed.

"Oh, I see," he commented thoughtfully, "Take a seat."

"Why is Malfoy here?" Harry asked looking at Malfoy who was spitting a silent raspberry.

"Oh, he had detention for another teacher, but she had to run an errand, so I agreed to let him have detention in my classroom."

"Oh."

Well, that wasn't fair… Never would he consider getting to relax in Lupin's room a punishment.

"Enough about that. Why did Ron kick you out?"

Malfoy's sharp, grey eyes glanced over at Harry, obviously interested with the situation.

"He's kind of mad at me," The messy haired boy said ignoring the blonde's eyes burning a hole in the side of his head, "We got into an argument, but he also heard a rumor-"

"Ah, say no more. Malfoy, what do you think we should do?"

A smirk formed itself on the annoying wizard's face as he leaned back in his chair closing his eyes before he answered,

"I think that we should leave him outside for the dementors to get him."

There was a weird feeling that settled itself in the middle of Harry's stomach at the mention of the emotion sucking, energy draining creature, but he kept his composure.

Lupin let out a light laugh,"I'm afraid that answer is way out of the question, Mr. Malfoy."

"Dang," He groaned and let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes

"I have to go for a moment. Can I trust you two to behave while I'm gone?" Lupin asked looking straight at the blonde student causing Harry to let out a light chuckle.

"Of course," said Malfoy, immediately putting his chai down.

"Alright… I'll be right back," Lupin promised before disappearing from the classroom.

Harry's stomach growled loudly, and he remembered that he hadn't eaten breakfast lunch, or dinner today, and he still had those leftovers that he had packed for Hermione. She didn't want it right? So no harm no foul.

Harry took the seat next to Malfoy and opened the doggy bag to find a slice of pie and a nice looking ham sandwich with tomatoes and lettuce, and a apple juice box. His mouth started watering just by looking at the food. Harry then completely devoured his sandwich and washed it down with the juice in about fifteen seconds.

"You sure were hungry _Potty-, "_ Commented Malfoy," Or should I say Piggy… I've never witnessed anything so revolting in my entire life."

Harry shot a glare at the blonde…He didn't like being called a pig… It reminded him of Dudley, and he would never like to compare himself to that oversized piece of pork. But even so, he let it go as a little voice in the back of his head whispered, 'He's the one who helped you with your little breakdown... ',

"Don't call me that."

"Come on. You devour a sandwich in fifteen seconds and expect me not to say anything?"

"Yeah," Harry replied pulling a delicious looking slice of chocolate pie from the doggy bag along with a fork, and rolled his eyes. Honestly… You don't have to comment on everything. But hey. This was Malfoy that we're talking about….

 **Hmmm… What could possibly go wrong? A Draco and a Harry? Alone with no one to restrain the situation? Nothing could go wrong at all, you say? Lol. Comments and feedback are always appreciated. See ya'll next time. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER SIX: Want Some Pie? (Finished/ edited)_

 **I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope ya'll enjoy reading it.**

 **Again I do not own Harry Potter lol. I had someone tell me that the end of the last chapter was a bit too sudden (Thank you by the way for the feedback!) if you guys can leave a comment on how you would like me to fix it, I will get it done ASAP! ^.^**

 **Harry's POV:**

Harry looked down at his delicious pie one last time before he was going to eat it thinking, 'Merlin, I am never skipping a single meal ever again."

The pie looked delicious, smelled delicious, and wow, he bet it tasted even better than it looked and smelled combined. His mouth watered as his stomach growled, despite the sandwich he ate earlier.

Apparently, Malfoy had also noticed the pretty good looking pie while eyeing it mischievously, leaning back in his chair, because he said," Potter, that's a pretty good looking dessert you've got there. Such a shame you won't be eating any."

Harry turned his attention to Malfoy in a heartbeat with the same enraged fire burning in his eyes that he always had when he would argue with the blonde.

"And why not," He shot back.

"Well, because I will be eating it of course."

Harry paused, and an innocent smile played on his lips," Of course."

He the got up and walked over to the blonde's side. At this sight the boy with piercing blue eyes lowered his chair on all fours with a "clunk" and stared at Harry with complete and utter disbelief.

"Potter," He started slowly with his voice drenched in suspicion," Are you pulling on my leg right now? Because I will have you know that I do not enjoy-"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a knot, Malfoy," Harry mocked, rolling his eyes.

"I do NOT wear panties, Potter!" The blonde growled, standing up, grabbing the raven haired boy by his Gryffindor red tie," Now, give me that pie!"

"Hm, okay," He said simply.

Malfoy searched Harry's big, emerald eyes, and Harry knew that he almost immediately found a mischievous twinkle. His eyes narrowed as he asked," What game are you playing at."

"Oh, nothing just a little pie in the face, ya know?"

The blondes piercing, silver, blue eyes widened.

"Oh shi-"

And before the end of that last word could fall out of his mouth, Harry shoved the pie in his face. He watched the little clumps of it start to slide off of his face as he let out a chuckle and patting himself on the back for a job well done.

Malfoy abruptly let go of Harry's tie, took a deep breath, wiped some of the pie of his face and said, "Oh Potty, you have no idea how badly you have just set yourself up. You've done it now. You've really gone and done it now."

Harry's smile slowly faded off of his face when the blonde brought out his wand and summoned about thirty pies.

"Oh shi-"

 **Haha ^.^ Pie fights! What did you guys think? See ya next time! P.s sorry for how short this chapter is :/ I'll do my best to make future chapters longer. If you feel this story is lacking something, tell me! Who knows! It may make me a better writer. If you think it's good, tell me! It will inspire me to write more, high quality fics!**


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER SEVEN: Teachers Note. (Finished/ Edited)_

 **:l… Hi lol I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Harry's POV:**

"Okay, boys I'm back-"

Professor Lupin froze in midstep at the sight that was played in front of him. Harry was covered in pie and tin pie pans from head to toe and Malfoy with _nothing_ on him compared to Harry.

"Whoa, um," Lupin smiled," Harry, you've got a little something on your face…"

"Lupin, sir, I don't know if you've noticed, buuut Potter's been eaten by the pie monster," Malfoy said smirking as he sat back down in his Seat with mixture of anger and arrogance written all over his face, "Which had nothing to do with me."

The werewolf chuckled as he performed a quick cleaning spell that did the job for the most part except for a few bits and pieces on their faces and some of it was still stuck to their clothes and hair.

The raven haired boy stared at the teacher in front of him in befuddlement. He was acting strangely towards the blonde, and the blonde was acting strangely toward him…. Almost… Friendly?

"You two have just taught me a very _very_ valuable lesson." Lupin added, the sound of his voice shaking Harry out of his short trance.

"We have," the messy haired boy asked feeling even more confused than he was before.

"Of course we have, Potter. We've taught him not to go to the loo when he's supposed to be watching after you." Malfoy scoffed.

"Me!? Are you kidding yourself?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Potter," He replied with a smug smile, turning his head in the opposite direction.

"Well, atleast I don't wear panties,"

Harry mumbled under his breath, giving the floor a childish smile.

"OhMyMerlin! Potty! For the last time!I!Do!Not!Wear!Panties!"

"Really? Good luck proving it."

Harry watched as the blonde buried his face in his hands and probably started to scream internally. Harry let himself wear Malfoy's trademark smirk© just this once because he deserved it.

"Malfoy," Lupin called suddenly," I just remembered you got a letter from your Father this morning. Since you weren't there I held onto it for you," Then he handed it to the curious blonde, and sat down behind his desk.

Malfoy quickly opened the envelope and his eyes scanned over his letter, his lips silently mouthing the words, his face suddenly turning pale. Well, paler than it already was; if that's even possible. Should someone be concerned?

"Potter, I hate you." The blonde growled.

"What in Merlin's name did I do this time?" He groaned, dragging his gaze over to his professor, who merely shrugged at him…

Something was off….

Malfoy passed him his father's letter, causing him to look away from his teacher, and take the parchment in his hand, and it read in rushed scribbly handwriting:

 _So, you've been cozying up to the Potter boy? What have I told you about him? How dare you threaten to tarnish our families dignity? You're forbidden from using any of the families money until you find yourself away from him, and back where you belong. If you must have a bloke, fine, but it will not be Potter!  
Lucius Malfoy_

Harry stared at the letter blankly, blinking a few times before he looked at Malfoy then back at the letter them back at Malfoy again and he burst into laughter.

"Wait a minute! He thinks-You and me!?" His laughter continued," Oh, Merlin's beard, it hurts- i can't breath!"

Even though Harry was laughing, and the situation was rather hilarious, especially since the embarrassment and punishment was mainly directed towards Malfoy, the idea of him snuggling, and snogging with the blonde made him feel sick.

"It's not funny you git!"

"Wait," he said breathlessly with way more than just a hint of laughter in his voice and the words spilled out of his mouth without him thinking about them," I know you're mad about being grounded, but he didn't say that other people couldn't buy you things."

It was deathly silent for a moment as they thought about what was said.

"Potter," The blonde said eyeing him suspiciously," Are you saying that you're going to buy me things?"

Harry thought about his next response immediately regretting what he was thinking. Why had he thought that!? Surely there were better ways to solve this situation!?

"Well…"

"Potter, what do you want in return?" He drilled.

Harry took a deep breath because this was going to be a mouth full of words, and he wanted to punch himself in the stomach before he could even voice his idea, but somehow couldn't' make himself do it,

"Me and Ron got into an arguement and he kicked me out, so I have no place to sleep. I was thinking that you could maybe sneak me into the Slytherin rooms and I could sleep on the floor or something. I know were rivals and everything, and you're probably worried that we'd kill each other or something, but we could call a temporary truce," He spat out in one breath and was now trying to catch it back.

"Let me get this strait… That weasel kicked you out of the Gryffindor dorms?"

He nodded.

"And you let him?"

He nodded a bit slower.

"Okay," Malfoy sighed, laying his face in his hand," Let's say I do take your deal- I'm not saying I am, but let's say I do for just a second. How would we pull it off?"

"Well," The brunette said with a thoughtful look," I could use my cloak…"

"So… you have a plan?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Harry nodded again before Professor Lupin approached and gave the silver eyed boy a note.

"Mr. Malfoy, this should be good for the both of you, right?"

The blonde looked at Lupin as if he were out of his mind and he passed the note to Harry. It read:

 _Draco Malfoy had detention with me, which is why he is late to his dorms. Please excuse his tardiness._

 _-Lupin_

The raven haired boy smiled up at his professor who shrugged his shoulders and went back behind his desk where he continued grading papers, but his smile soon faded as he thought about the whole situation… Something was going on with Lupin… And Harry had an unshakable feeling that it had to do with Draco.

"Potter… What. Was. _That?"_ Malfoy gawked.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Harry said with a look of pure befuddlement that faded the more he thought about how he was going to have to spend time with Malfoy. He would much rather spend a night with Fluffy the three headed dog. He only grew more upset with the idea when he remembered that it was his own.

 **XD oh Lupin. Well, see you next time… Does anyone have any guesses on what's going on with him? If so, tell me about in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

_CHAPTER EIGHT: Roaming The Halls. (Finished/ Edited)_

 **Hmmm. I'm pretty excited about this chapter. Let's just say that Snape shows up and we know how he can be… enjoy!**

Harry's Pov:

"It's getting late. You two should head off to bed," Lupin suggested.

"Yes sir," Harry agreed as he tried to hide is suspicion.

Him and Malfoy then walked out of the classroom and Harry covered himself with the cloak, disappearing from sight. When he turned around to face the blonde, he was cluelessly looking around in all directions.

"Potter,What the-"

"What," the disembodied voice asked," I thought you knew about the invisibility cloak. Why else would you have agreed?"

"I thought you meant dress up as a teacher, or have me pretend to be carrying laundry, or something! I had no idea you had an invisibility cloak!," Malfoy bursted.

"Shh-"

"Stop shushing me!" he whispered harshly.

"Wait? Would you have actually carried me there?," Asked the disembodied voice.

"No."

Harry chuckled, causing Malfoy to let out a frustrated sigh," Just follow me, Scarhead."

Draco's Pov:

After a while of walking through the dark, dimly lit halls of Hogwarts, Draco started to wonder if Harry was still there. Maybe he should check just to be sure, so that he didn't have to hear him complaining about how he let him get lost in the middle of the night.

"Scarhead? You still here?," Draco asked, slowing his pace.

There was no answer.

"Seriously Potter, stop joking around. Are you here or not?"

He listened quietly, but didn't hear anything. He stopped walking completely and started to look around.

"Potter? Shoot! Did I seriously lose him?," He exclaimed in an undertone," if he gets in trouble, Lupin's not going to be happy with me..."

Then Draco felt a subtle tug on the back of his robe.

The blond specked in pie rested his face in his hand.

"Potter, you have got to be kidding me," He sighed.

Childish games.

He felt several more vigorous tugs on his robe before the invisible boy gripped him by his shoulders and forced him to turn around. As soon as he did, he saw exactly why Potter hadn't been responding. He was looking into the dark, emotionless eyes off their dark haired potions professor, who was standing right in front of him, wearing a smirk, and invading his personal space. The blonde thought about what it must have looked like from the potion master's eyes.

His favorite student, roaming the almost lightless halls of Hogwarts after hours, frustratingly telling his least favorite student to stop joking around, but no one else was there. This looked bad, not for him, but for Potter.

For some reason Draco didn't want to tell Severus that Harry was there. Even though he knew that the annoying boy would get in trouble and he would get let off the hook no questions asked, but something was holding him back. He thought about this and decided that it must have been the promise of free luxurious items that he couldn't get unless he helped the-boy-who-lived-to -ruin-his- life.

Professor Snape broke his train of thought by saying,

"Draco, do you care to explain why you're out so late, and more importantly why Potter's name was mentioned?"

He thought for a second before opening his mouth, creating a short tension filled silence, then explained, " I had detention." He decided that it would be best if he didn't bring up Lupin or Harry, hoping that he would be satisfied with his answer and let him go.

"Okay," He said slowly as if processing the information, and was about to leave, but then he continued," That doesn't explain why you were talking to Potter- But no one was there at all. How is this?"

The dark, greasy haired teacher leaned over invading his personal space even more. He seemed to be x-raying him with his black, loath filled eyes (Not toward him of course, but at the mention of Potter), reading him like a book… Hadn't Severus promised that he wouldn't do that to him?...

"I was just talking to myself about how much I hate Potter, Professor," He lied trying to keep his voice honest.

'Come on now,' he thought, 'You took Oculamancy for a reason! Use it!'

"Were you now," He sighed seeming disappointed that he wouldn't get to, once again, attempt to suspend Potter.

There was suddenly a quiet sigh of relief that didn't come from Draco, nor Severus and the potions' master knew it. The blonde made a mental note to give the annoying Gryffindor Golden Boy a reason be distressed.

The blonde's body stiffened as his mind raced to find anything to distract the black haired teacher.

"What could that have been," The long nosed teacher asked sarcastically, his smirk returning as he walked over to where he heard the sigh which was to the left of Malfoy's shoulder. Both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor held their breaths as Severus slowly reached by him in attempt to uncover whom he knew was Harry.

There was a sudden humming that rang through the halls that caused the black haired potions professor to freeze, just as they had.

"Severus," Dumbledore called out softly as he turned the corner, his eyes spotting them immediately," Severus, we have a staff meeting. It seems to be of extreme importance. It's urgent. We should go quickly."

The potions master let out an angrily, devastated sigh before nodding and going with the bearded man.

 **So! What'd you think!? Review? Please? I haven't gotten any in awhile… And I'm running low on inspiration. Don't worry i'm not going to abandon this fic. I promise, but… Draco wants reviews *nods***


	9. Chapter 9

_CHAPTER NINE: Ladies First. (Edited)_

 **Hey :D**

 **Here it iiisss!**

Harry's Pov:

They stood there frozen, and when Dumbledore got out of earshot Harry released a long sigh that he had been holding for a long time. He was still right beside the now slightly shaken up blonde.

Malfoy suddenly thrusted his elbow into Harry's ribs, so instead of catching his breath, he was now choking on his own spit, and the pie specked blond smirked.

"You're lucky that I need a new broom," he mumbled, trying to be quiet," because in any other circumstance, I would have left you to sleep outside with the dementors."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he replied in between his struggled breaths. Using the same insult twice in the same day? Losing your wit, eh, Malfoy?... Or at least that's what he would have said if he could breathe...

When they finally arrived in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. The blonde haired Slytherin mumbled the password and Harry made note to remember it.

"You wait here," Malfoy demanded looking past the glare in Harry's glasses, " I will be right back. Don't. Do anything stupid."

Harry rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh as he watched Malfoy disappear into the room.

After a few minutes the blond haired boy reappeared into the hallway and whispered," Alright, you can't be seen by anyone here, because you're not supposed to be here, so we'll get up an hour earlier, and go to sleep an hour later. When we wake up everyone should be asleep. When we go to sleep, everyone else should be asleep, so we might actually be able to pull this off,"

"Okay. I guess it'll work," Harry said trying to hide the fact that he was impressed with the quick, and not so bad plan that Malfoy had come up with so quickly.

"In that case," The silver eyed Slytherin scoffed in a whisper, "Ladies first."

"Yeah, ladies first," Harry smirked pushing Malfoy through the painting.

They would have argued more, but they heard footsteps in the hallway. Harry quickly stepped into the common room, softly shutting the unhappy painting. When he finally gathered his thoughts that had been scattered when they heard those footsteps, he looked around at the familiar room as they made their way to the sleeping chambers. When they got there they were both very tired and couldn't wait to get some shut eye. Malfoy began searching in his chest for spare blankets and pillows, and when he finally found some he set up a spot for him to sleep beside his bed on the floor.

"Why do I have to sleep so close to you," Harry groaned," I know I said that I'd sleep on the floor, but I didn't mean anywhere near you."

"Because," The slightly taller wizard hissed," If something happened and one of us needs to wake the other up, there won't be a whole issue. It's convent in case of an emergency."

"Fine," Harry huffed letting himself fall onto his little pallet, dropping his stuff beside it, and carelessly throwing his cloak across the room.

They were both extremely tired and were more than ready to call it a day. Malfoy whispered something to his owl before attempting to get on his bed.

"Potter, move, so I can get on my bed," Malfoy mumbled.

"No, just step over me," he replied tiredly.

"Potter, I'm not doing that," He yawned," Either you move out of the way, or I join you on that damned pallet."

"Fine," Harry groaned moving just enough to let the blonde climb onto his bed. Then when he got up there he moved back. Now the tired slightly taller boy was trapped on the bed. Neither of them had even bothered to clean up the chocolate pie smeared all over them. Who knew being sneaky and on the run was so exhausting.

 **Tadaaa! I feel like I'm getting better at this whole writing thing! :D What do you guys think of this chapter?**

 **See ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

_CHAPTER TEN: Weird after taste… (Edited)_

 **Hey you guys! I don't know if you can tell now by some of the hints that I've been dropping, and some of the others I will be dropping, but there's going to be quite a plot. A free cookie to whoever can guess before chapter 17!**

Severus's Pov:

Severus started thinking more and more about that… little scene that Draco and Potter had put on in the hallway that night. It just kept replaying in his mind over, and over, and over again. Harry broke down crying, and Draco rushed to his aid, comforting the distressed boy in his arms. The blonde carefully led Harry to the wall where they would sit until the slightly shorter wizard calmed down. Then they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

'Disgusting,' Severus thought, ' absolutely disgusting.'

At first he tried to convince himself that it was just a fluke. A mere one time thing, but as he continued thinking about it he feared that it was more.

His heavy conscious started to show. The potions master began to space out, and when he would come to he would be pale and seem worried. He couldn't concentrate on anything for too long and he kept making sure Draco and Potter were always as far away from each other as possible. It was like they were the center of his attention. Probably because they _are_ the center of his attention.

He did NOT want them together. No not at all. The thought was just ridiculous. One: they were only thirteenth: two: they were not compatible: Well, there's so many reason it shouldn't happen!

Draco? His favorite? And that scum known as Harry Potter? Nope? Not happening.

This dreadful thought kept crossing his mind, 'They are both so stubborn. They'll do whatever they want. No matter what.' That little voice in his head kept repeating this again, and again. Merlin, he hated that little voice. Not just because it was persistent, but because it was usually right.

Teachers and students noticed this strange behavior, but very few really cared. Dumbledore feared that he may be going through a "fearful time" like Professor Quirrell, Harry was sure that he'd lost his mind and was going to end up killing them all by going into one of those dazes while making potions, causing toxic gas to fill the room, Draco Was confused, Lupin was unsure and keeping an eye on him, and Professor Trelawney was curious.

One night Severus was wondering around the dark hallways of Hogwarts that were just barely lit. He liked to do this. It was silent, soundless, dark and filled with the feeling of sweet, sweet solitude. He was left with just him, his troubles, and his thoughts, and he loved it. He would just walk down the silent hallways staring down at the stone floors or the dungeon walls. Sometimes he would wander around the higher levels of hogwarts and gaze at the views from the other teachers windows. Of course they didn't know this. Sometimes he would go and wonder the library, and read old books, or just sit in there. He remembered quite a few times he hoped to find some non-Slytherin students to get in trouble. On rare occasions he would make a late night potion or brew up some bubble baths. He just loved the silence, the dim atmosphere, and the feeling of solitude, and today he really needed his time to think. Earlier he was sure he was about to bust Potter, and get him suspended, but of course, Dumbledore came to the rescue. As always, and that wasn't even the worst part. He was sure that Potter was with Draco… What? Were they secretly dating now, or something?

As he walked around like a ghost haunting the school, he heard a faint voice call after him.

"Severus?"

The potions master quickly spun around to discover the person behind the unidentified voice was none other than Professor Trelawney. Joy.

"Sybill," Snape said in dry voice.

"Severus dear, you've been acting very worriedly lately. What's the matter?"

Severus almost answered that question before stopping himself, and forcing out a,"Nothing."

"Severus," She pursued warm heartedly, "A blind man could see clearly that something is the matter."

The dark haired professor thought about this for a moment. Had he been obvious to the point where this delusional woman could tell that something was wrong? To tell the truth, he had been aching to get this off his chest. He had actually been considering going to Dumbledore for advice, but if he talked to her she wouldn't tell anyone? Right? Plus even if she did, she's half insane- No-one would believe her. What harm could it do? He needed to empty his heavy couscous...

He let out a sigh before giving in, "Alright-fine."

"Marvelous," She chirped, "The best way to handle things is to talk about them and seek advice from a trusted, wise friend."

Severus almost laughed, but decided that it would be best if he kept a straight face.

"Indeed."

"Yes, indeed. Come follow me to my classroom and I'll brew you up a cup of tea."

He simply nodded as he followed her. When they finally arrived to the heavily decorated hippies wonderland, he took a seat, while Trelawney went to fetch a cup of tea. While he waited he simply sat there, hating the thick perfume scent that filled the room. It was just way too strong for his liking. He looked around seeing that nothing had changed since the last time he had been in here. The room was still covered with a mysterious red light, and the lamps were still decorated with scarfs that were most likely found on sale somewhere or in a bin that said "free scarves". He let his gaze wander to the strangely decorated desks, and tea cups before she came back in from behind the curtains that were made of beads, holding two cups of tea. She sat down in a chair behind a crystal ball in front of him.

"Severus, what's been troubling you," Sybil asked with a worried gaze.

The potions master let his gaze flicker to her then back to his tea before he brought the tea up to his mouth to smell it. It smelled just like normal tea, so he took a hesitant sip, immediately regretting it because it was way too sweet. It took every ounce of strength he had in his body to not spit it out, and force it down. He felt himself shiver as the disgustingly, sweet liquid ran through him.

For some reason he thought that it tasted familiar. Oddly familiar. Out of curiosity he took another sip, taking the time to "savor" it this time. What could it be? This time he noticed a strange aftertaste. It didn't really have much of a tea taste, but that leafy flavor was still there. He took another sip and he almost choked when the thought came to him. Now he remembered what that familiar taste was. Yes, this was tea. Tea with a bit of truth potion mixed in.

He looked up at her with wide eyes to see her smile innocently back at him.

"Is something wrong with the tea, dear?"

"You intoxicated me with a truth potion?"

Snape wanted to yell, and hex her right here and now, but decided that other methods of revenge would work better.

"Severus," She said, obliviously ignoring the potions master's question, "What's been bothering you so much lately. I think I know what it is- the crystal ball never lies, but I would like to hear it from you."

Severus felt his explanation spill out of him as if he had no control over his mouth. He wanted to stop this mess, or Avada Kedavra himself, but he knew that it wouldn't be the best idea, so he waited out this miserable, uncontrollable rambling until he had no words left to say. Yeah, he was planning on telling her bits and pieces, but the entire story just bursted out of him because of that stupid potion...

"Interesting… My predictions caught a glimpse of this, but only so much..."

The black haired professor wanted to hex Trelawney silly, but somehow he managed to control himself… There are other ways of revenge….

"Severus dear, I want you to meet me here tomorrow after you teach your classes. I'll give you a prediction on the matter, but I assure you that there's nothing to worry about."

Severus looked up at her, his eyes filled with loathing and anger as he abruptly sat up, and excused himself without even saying a word. He hoped that he didn't run into anyone while the potion was still in effect.

 **Okay… if we're being honest here then I must admit that I LOVED writing this chapter! xDD! WHat did you guys think? Hmm…. Lol have a great day you guys, and see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

_CHAPTER ELEVEN: nightmare (Edited)_

 **Okay, soooo I know I'm being a bit slow with all the edits, and posts, *Dodges random objects being thrown* but I'm trying to get faster, and make them better. With that said: Enjoy!**

Draco's Pov:

Draco woke up with a strange feeling that something was wrong. In suspicion to this strange feeling, he looked around the room, and there was no visible problem, but then again it was also very dark. He peered over at his clock and it read _3:30…_ cursing under his breath at being awake so early, he sat up in his bed glancing down at the Gryffindor Golden Boy. The only thing he really noticed was that potter was lying on a very inconvenient spot on the floor that made it difficult to get off the bed, but when he took a second glance he could see Harry kept shifting uncomfortably on the pallet. At first he just sat and watched curiously thinking he might be having a bad dream (He hoped that it was about him), but then he had a realization that if Potter was having as bad of a nightmare as it looked… He very well could wake up... screaming… And wake up every one.

Feeling panicked, he stared down at the raven haired boy just hoping that he would settle down, but he could tell that whatever he was dreaming was only getting more torturous. The boy who lived began to mumble and let out quiet, strained, groans.

The blonde just wanted to go down there and cover his mouth with his hand to keep the stupid boy from waking everyone up, and getting the both of them in some severe trouble, but he knew that if it woke up the raven haired boy that way, he would just bite the crap out of his hand, so the only other thing he could think of was to shake him awake.

The tired blonde let out a sigh realizing how much of a choir that keeping Potter here was going to be. He hopped down off the bed, being careful not to step on the living problem sleeping on his floor, knelt down, and began to shake him.

However, this only seemed to make the situation worse, and caused the boy to become more distressed. Draco's stomach did a flop when he heard an absence of snoring… He had to act fast….

The blonde jerked Harry up, and his emerald green eyes snapped open as he let out a ear splitting scream, or at least some of an ear splitting scream before Malfoy covered his mouth in attempt to muffle the scream…. But alas… It was too late...

Draco could see that Potter was pale, covered in a sheet of sweat, and seeming horror struck, but in panic he didn't have time to acknowledge this (nor would he in any other situation with anything less than an insult). He was trying to think of a way to hide him, and come up with a story for that scream because that had definitely woken up everyone in the whole dorm.

The two boys eyes met, both terrified, but for different reasons, and the blonde managed to spit out in a whisper, removing his hand, " Look, Potter, it was just a dream. Everything and one is fine, and I'm pretty sure that you just managed to wake up the entire dorm with your horrid scream. Come on get up on my bed, but only so I can hide you for that broom, okay? Now calm down already."

He had managed to say that whole paragraph so fast that Harry could just barely make out what he said, so he simply nodded, and climbed up on the bed, hiding up under the blanket, still shaking.

Draco shoved the pallet under the bed as fast as his arms would allow him to, and froze when candles started to be lit. The dull, warm light illuminating from the candles made it very visible that everyone in the Slytherin dorms were now awake, and looking at him as if he were crazy (which it came to his mind that he was, indeed crazy, because he was risking all of this, not to mention dealing with Potter for a stupid broom.), but with a slight bit of concern mixed in.

The blonde imagined what they must have seen and heard, and what it must look like to them. The light sleepers were awoken by strange mumbles, but didn't think anything of it probably just assuming that it was someone having a nightmare, or something, and then all of a sudden a blood curtailing scream shoots through the air. They scramble to light their candles and when they do, what do they see? Draco Malfoy sitting on the floor, still in his robes when he was supposed to be in his pajamas, and to top that off he was specked in a strange substance (the pie from earlier), sitting on the floor, looking startled.

Draco thought for a moment before he sat up and said, " I fell. Go back to sleep."

Most of them went back to sleep, blowing out their candles no questions asked, but then there were some others that didn't. Instead of retreating to their comfortable matrices to relax and go back to sleep, they decided to stare at him with suspicion. In response he shot them a nasty glare and growled," I said I fell. Go back to sleep."

With this, they stared at him for a second longer before retreating back to their slumber.

Harry's Pov:

Harry, who had finally gotten control of his breath, was expecting Malfoy to tell him abruptly to get off of his bed, but instead he just plopped down mumbling something about annoying gits, so Harry just decided to take it into his own hands to get up and get back on the floor, but as soon as he started to move a harsh whisper cut through the silence, "What are you doing?"

Harry turned his head, tilting it in confusion.

"You're sleeping up here. I'm not setting that pallet back up tonight, and it's too risky having you out in the open, anymore," The blonde whispered through the dark," If so much as your foot touches me. You. Are. Off. Without the pallet- You could go under the bed for all I care.."

Harry nodded, stuck out his tongue, and gave the silver, blue eyed boy a look that said, 'Going soft on me, are ya?' Then crawled back on the bed, letting the blankets swallow him. He was laying with his back facing the slightly taller wizard as he stared at the wall, thinking of his dream. Ron's screams rang fresh in his head, and the image of the dark shade of red covering his best friend burned in the back of his mind. He just kept repeating the words 'just a dream' in his head until his eyes grew heavy and he couldn't hold them open anymore.

 **Dx Nightmares! They're terrible! I feel bad for doing this to Harry, buut i still did it… Sorry…**

 **But anyway… What did you all think? Review?**

 **Have a lovely day! See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

_CHAPTER TWELVE: The sound of silence_

 **Alright! Here we go again! Enjoy!**

Draco's pov

Draco felt something give a light peck at his finger, but decided to ignore it as he tiredly studied the back of his eyelids. He wasn't ready to leave the comfort of his soft bed, and the engulfing warmth that his quilt had kindly supplied him.

He felt a slightly painful peck on his nose, and he groaned as he rolled over, hoping that his owl would take a hint and leave him alone, but the night black owl only took it as a welcoming, and perched himself on the blonde's shoulder and gave a peck to his ear.

"Go away," The Slytherin ordered with his morning tone..

Then a miracle happened. The owl actually left. 'Finally,' he thought as he snuggled deeper under his blanket, trying to hold onto the cradling warmth it was giving off, but then something pulled off his precious warmth, and the dreadful cold air replaced it, and was now what was engulfing him instead of the warm air.

Stupid owl.

Draco reached over and pulled the blanket back over him. Great. Just great. Now he was going to have to wait for the warmth to accumulate to what he'd had it at before. Perfect. Just peachy.

The blanket was, once again, weakly tugged from his grasp, and he once again, reached over to cover himself back up, but to only have it yanked from his grasp, yet again.

If this stupid owl kept it up, then he was going to have to have a nice delicious barbecue before the day was over with.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes, and saw none other than The-Boy-Who-Lived. Oh. Right. Joy. He was stuck with the prat.

He blinked to clear his tired vision, and when he opened his eyes again he could see the emerald eyed boy wearing a mildly amused expression as he sat comfortably on the opposite side of the bed. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but the raven haired boy immediately grew obviously panicked and waved his arms in a way that said "NO!". The blonde wanted ever so desperately to shout at and hex Potter for telling him what to do, but then he suddenly remembered why he had to be silent. He had to be quiet because they had to sneak out unnoticed.

With a sigh Draco sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and glared a hole into his blanket.

Harry's pov.

All the raven haired boy could do was sit and try to calm his rapid heartbeat that was currently thumping against his rib cage. Malfoy was going to blow his cover and it would NOT look good for him, because no matter how many excuses he thought of and no matter how many convincing stories he could tell (His favorite being that he was captured by the annoying blonde, and dragged here against his will) Snape would never believe him and the annoying git would never even dream of letting him get away with a stunt like that without some extreme form of mental torture, or at least more than usual. To Harry's surprise, and shockingly good fortune, Malfoy sat silently, staring at the blanket with such a heated gaze he couldn't help but to wonder if it would just up and burst into flames.

With that thought, Harry quickly but quietly made his way off of his little place on the bed (which was on the very edge of the opposite end of Malfoy. Harry had done everything he could to ensure that he was as far as physically possible from the blonde git as he could get without tumbling off) and searched the room for his scattered things that he'd carelessly tossed about the night before. After he'd gathered about what was his he stored most of It under the blonde's bed (his spare clothes, broom, marauders map, and photo album) and taking his necessities such as things he'd need for classes and a clean set of clothes. He glanced around the room looking to find the showers, but couldn't catch sight of one.

Is this why Snape and Malfoy had such greasy hair? They just didn't have showers? Well, even if they are annoying prats they should still have showers… It's not fair to all the other houses who have to bear the sight…

Harry turned around to question the silver eyed Slytherin who was groggily climbing out of bed, mumbling something about "terrible decisions" and "intolerably low amounts of sleep".

The raven haired boy ignored this and started wondering how he should ask where the shower was… Should he try charades? No. With his luck he'd most likely bump into something and wake the entire dorm. He could transfigure something onto a bottle of shampoo… No. He'd mess that up too…

He went through a couple more ideas that were all rubbish until he had one that was so simple that he was surprised it hadn't dawned upon him sooner. He could whisper. Yep. Simple as that…

Harry approached Malfoy, who was searching through his trunk, and said in a hushed tone, "Where in merlin's beard are the showers?"

The blonde didn't even look up at him, let alone answer his question. He just pulled out some clean clothes, and started walking away. Harry ignored the anger that was rising up in him and followed the git.

"Excuse me?" Harry whispered hotly, but didn't get a response from the boy in front of him. Well, he did speed up a bit, but I don't think that counts…

Harry started walking faster until he was beside Malfoy, who shot him an arrogant look as he smirked at him. The raven haired boy was taken aback by this gesture, and felt his anger boiling up in his stomach.. That insufferable prat was ignoring him, and getting a kick out of it, too! Harry had just opened his mouth to say something when the blonde stunned him into silence by lightly placing his index finger over his lips and shushing him.

This only upset Harry further, and he wanted nothing more than to bite the finger that was currently pressed against his lips.

"We can't go about losing our temper now, can we, Potter?" Malfoy asked, his voice laced in false innocence, and eyes filled with mirth.

Scratch that. He wanted nothing more than to bite his finger _off._ As much as he hated it, the prat that stood before him was right, and he couldn't lose his temper right now. With that fact sunken into him, he let out a defeated sigh, but tried to keep as much heat in his gaze as he could.

At this Malfoy let out a snigger and a nod of triumph before he turned back around and kept going about his path. The raven haired boy followed the blonde. Maybe he's heading for the showers. I mean, he is carrying a change of clothes…

 **Ah! xD These two. Lol Draco could have lost a finger. What did you guys think? Stay safe, well, and take care! Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Living shadows.

 **Okay. We're going to start uncovering Harry's home life a little here. I cannot promise it's all true, because the book never gets specific about it. Enough said! Enjoy!**

.

Harry decided that he was going to follow Malfoy. Now that he thought about it, The blonde was holding a fresh set of clothes so maybe he was heading for the showers. Despite still being angry, he pushed the emotions down, deciding that it would be better off that way… For now… They left the dormitory and went down a dark (Or at least darker than the rest of the common room) hallway. Being alone in this shadowy passageway with Malfoy made a cold feeling settle in the pit of his stomach… He didn't like it…

As he walked he studied his surroundings, unable to control the feeling of overwhelming uneasiness that had fallen over him. The shadows around him seemed to move about with a life of their own, and their footsteps echoed eerily with each step that made contact with the cold, stone floor. The raven haired boy told himself that it was just his imagination, that nothing bad was going to happen, but it didn't shake the eerie tension, or melt the ice cubes that were sitting in his stomach.

Harry turned his gaze to the silver eyed Slytherin walking beside him, and let it watch him carefully. Malfoy's postier was relaxed, and he didn't seem too eager to get anywhere. He was just casually walking along. The dark lighting of the room made The blonde's messy hair seem a bit brighter than it usually did. Strangely enough, it kind of reminded him of the soft glow of a candle, and suddenly he didn't feel as bad about being in the dreary hallway.

Seconds later they came to a stop in front of a door decorated with silver serpents, and highlighted in an odd shade of black that seemed to bleed out of it's place. It carried a brass knob that looked as of to be also made of… Serpents. (Really!? Always with the serpents?) The sight of this door made the shuddersome ice cubes return to the depths of Harry's stomach, and he now had an overpowering urge to run.

He wanted to run. Run like hell and get as far away from that door and this dark hallway as he possibly could, but something was stopping him. His legs refused to move and it was as if his feet had been sealed into the stone floor, and was now a part of it.

What was keeping him from running? The thing that was keeping him from running was the consuming feeling that had wrapped itself around him, refusing to let him go, holding him back against his better nature, like a snake. This feeling was nothing less than curiosity. Yes. His curiosity seemed to get him into a lot these days, and he craved to see what would be on the other side of the door, and with wand in hand he decided to find out.

He watched silently as Malfoy, without hesitance, grabbed the handle and knocked it against the door in an odd pattern. That pattern must have been like a password or something, because there was a deafening crack (which Malfoy didn't react to) and he pushed it open with ease.

Past the entrance there was a colossal room made of dark grey, smooth, thin, delicate looking stone. This room was only slightly brighter than the hallway he was dwelling in, and the walls were lined with shower heads, towel racks, and soap racks on both sides. In the middle of the room there stood at least a hundred sinks, and above them floated about one hundred enchanted mirrors.

Okay… So… It's not a trap…

The silver eyed Slytherin stepped through the threshold pausing only for a second to say," Stay here, Potter."

"What?" Harry blurted so quickly that he was surprised that it all came out in one syllable.

"Are you deaf, Potter?" Malfoy said louder than necessary, pointing at his ear," Or are you just plain stupid?"

"I could ask you the same," The raven haired boy shot back as his blood rushed to his face in anger, "Because anyone else in Hogwarts would have known that I was directing that to you, so you would tell me why!"

"Oh dear," the Slytherin gasped as he widened his eyes and placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt, "I must be very ashamed indeed that I do not speak the ancient and almighty Potter language! Please do forgive me!"

Harry stood silently, and slightly taken aback by the blonde's reaction. If this hadn't been Draco Malfoy he was talking to, he might have actually laughed at the gesture.

"I'm saying it again. Stay." Draco ordered.

"Why Have I got to listen to you? You're just an annoying prat!" He objected.

"Because," He said with a haughty tone rising in his voice, a smirk sliding itself onto his face, and his liquid silver eyes sparkling in hilarity, " Last time I checked, I'm the one who's saving your skin."

Ah. The painful truth. It stung Harry like a nest of angry wasps.

He watched with his jaw clenched as the annoying git started to shut the door. Out of impulse, he stuck his foot in the entrance, and the door painfully slammed on it. He could have sworn that he heard an odd "crack" and he let out a short string of curse words.

"Potter! What the hell?"

"I'm not staying out here," He declared, his voice rising a few octaves. Probably from the pain of his now throbbing foot.

Draco's POV:

Draco slammed the door shut with all of his might, but he didn't hear the sound of the door connecting with it's frame, no. Instead he heard a loud crack along with a whimper of some sort as the door bounced back to him, and hit him in the nose. Then there was a sudden sting of curses.

'"Potter!" He practically screeched," What the hell?"

"I'm not staying out here," The raven haired boy stated, his voice sounding shrill.

"And why not!" Draco demanded, feeling exasperated as he rubbed his sore nose..

"Be-because," His voice trailed off, and he began to glance around the almost pitch black corridor apprehensively.

Draco stared for a moment, irritatedly waiting for a response. He watched, and didn't get a response, and then it finally dawned upon him.

"Afraid of the dark, are we, Potter?"

Harry shot him a look that he was sure was meant to be angry, but it looked more anxious than anything else.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"  
"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not!"

"Oh really?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips, "Then why are you staring around like," He dropped his voice down to an intimidating level, and approached Harry, so that his lips were hovering just by his ear, " The living shadows of hell have broken loose, and have come to swallow you down into an endless, cold, lonely, inescapable void."

Draco heard Harry's breath hitch, and felt a feeling of smugness crawl up in his veins, and decided to continue.

"And It's slowly forming a cloud around you, just circling, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. And when it finally decides that moment is right," A wicked grin spread across the Slytherin's face as an idea formed in his head," It wraps it's freezing, cold arms around you, and snatches you away…"

Draco stood still, and listened for breathing, and realized that the Harry was still holding his breath as he stood frozen seeming to be unable to move. The blonde was sure that if he'd looked at the him, his skin would be just as white as the winter fields gleaming in midnight.

With his wicked grin only growing larger, he pulled a coin out of his pocket, holding it between is forefinger and thumb.

"Potter, do… do you hear that?" He whispered placing a plausible tone of fear in his voice.

The raven haired boy didn't move, but only said,

"H-hear what?"

"Shh, listen," Draco whispered, as he took the coin in his hands. He flicked it ahead of him, making a 'ching' noise when it hit the ground, causing the raven haired boy to flinch, and return stiff.

"P-Potter… P-Potter?"

The blonde moved his arms so that they were positioned just around the boy who lived, but not yet touching him.

"P-P-Potter." He breathed adding more panic into his voice.

Then he clutched Harry in his arms in a sudden, ruff motion, while making the sound of a dying animal as he squeezed him hard enough to not be able to escape, and to have his arms bound by his side. Harry then made a screeching noise that Draco did not think that was humanly possible to be made by either male or female. All things Harry had been holding before lay forgotten on the ground. The boy captured in his trap desperately tried to squirm his way out to the extent that he almost threw the both of them to the ground.

"Please!" Harry burst suddenly, as he wiggled and struggled with all of his might, " I'm sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't good! I'll do better I promise! Please, let me go!"

And then without warning the raven haired boy went completely limp and broke down into terrified chants of "I'm sorry." and "I'll be good." . Draco looked down at Harry with complete and utter disbelief.

 **What do you guys think of this chapter? I feel kinda guilty for doing all of this to Harry, buut I did it, sooo *Wistles innocently***

 **Stay safe and have lovely days!**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The mystery of the dark...

Harry's Pov:

Harry's knees gave out, refusing to hold him up any longer. The force that's wrapped tightly around him kept him from falling to the ground. He was no longer aware of anything around him. All he could think about were the living shadows that had come for him. His body felt ice cold, and forceless as if he had little to no control over it. His heart was somewhere between beating uncontrollably and not beating at all, while he wasn't even sure if he was even breathing. He kept his eyes screwed shut because he was heart-to-soul terrified of what he'd see if he dared to open them.

Then, a thought drifted ever so silently into his mind… What about Malfoy? He had sounded like he was really scared… Did it go for him too? Where was it taking him? The binds that were encased around him loosened up slightly and began to feel more like arms. For a moment he thought it was the darkness taking its form, but he soon realized that it couldn't be the darkness that was holding on to him right now. It was giving off a soft warmth. The darkness wasn't warm….

He immediately forced his wobbly legs to work, and lunged himself towards the newly found warmth. He couldn't let it go. Not under any circumstance in hell was he going to let go. The darkness hated warm, and if he had to throw himself into a pit of fire to escape it, he would, but there was no pit of fire to throw himself into, so he clung to the figure with every ounce of strength he had left in him.

When he lunged himself into the figure, he wrapped his arms around It hoping and praying that It, too, wouldn't get devoured by the darkness. He felt It stumble back a few steps, but it stayed upright.

There was a sudden word that moved through the air, but Harry couldn't hear it. He listened closer as he tried to calm his shaking form. He was completely horrified, and wasn't sure that he wanted to know what the voice had said, but curiosity, like always, convinced him otherwise. He could hear the voice repeating the same thing over and over again, but he couldn't make out what it was saying. It felt as if the voice was there, but yet it wasn't. He listened harder, and thought his knees might give away again. He could feel the tears burning behind his eyelids, and he just wanted to cry, but he couldn't cry. Why? He was sure if he were to open his eyes no tears would come, because they to, would be too scared to come out and see what laid itself in front of him.

He listened out for the word one more time, and caught it.

"Harry!"

This caused the emerald eyed boy to snap his eyes open and look up at the source of noise, and the first thing he saw was the deep hue of liquid silver. He was at a complete loss of words as relief washed over him, until he figured that this must mean that they were swallowed by the darkness together. Draco's face seemed to be confused, shocked, and if he didn't know better he'd say concerned.

"Potter, the darkness isn't going to take you," The blonde stated with a tone of complete bewilderment," It was me! Just me!"

Harry immediately let his arms untangle themselves from where they had been and forced them to lay stiffly by his sides as blood rushed up to his face in anger. It was him? Just him? Now that he actually thought about it, he was surprised that he was foolish enough to fall for that…

"I bet you really got a kick out of that one, didn't you, Malfoy?" Harry grumbled, his voice coming out bitter and hurt, which he hated himself for. He shouldn't feel hurt… The git was bound to do something like this, "Bet you thought it was hilarious?"

The raven haired boy searched Malfoy's face, ignoring their closeness, and saw that it held an unknown expression that he'd never seen him use before. He waited for a response, but the git seemed to be frozen in some kind of shock, so he frustratedly picked up his scattered objects, and walked past the blonde, making his way to the showers, ignoring the throbbing in his chest, and his big toe. He picked a random shower head, and sulkily tossed his objects somewhere where they would be safe from the water.

That stupid bloke. Of course he'd find a way to terrorize him. He couldn't even take a break during their temporary truce… He should have known what to expect… It's Draco bloody Malfoy. Of course things like this are going to happen… And just the moment he started to feel sa-... No. He was not about to even think for even a moment that he felt safe around him…How can you feel safe around someone you don't trust…..?

He shook these thoughts out of his head,slipped off his clothes, turned on the shower, and waited for the water to heat up. If the darkness didn't get him this time… When was it going to make it's move?

They got their showers, and went their separate ways. Harry hadn't even bothered to give him another glance.

Draco's Pov:

Throughout the day Draco couldn't shake the questions that formed inside his brain. Why did Harry think the darkness was coming for him? Who told him it would? Was it one of the dark lord's new techniques? Are there monsters that lurk in the dark? Monsters that are the dark? Although these questions kept popping up in his mind, and his yearning to know why Harry had acted the way that he did was there, it was nothing compared to how he couldn't shake the image of the raven haired boy's face when he looked up at him right before he'd admitted he'd been the attacker, instead of the darkness.

In an odd way, he hadn't liked the way that Harry's face blanched, or the way his eyes had seemed to scream out at him with fear, and he didn't like the way Harry had just gone limp, and hope-drained… He wasn't sure why all this bothered him as much as it did, but he did know that he was going to get to the bottom of why the raven haired boy had acted so strangely over something so small as the dark.

 **What did you guys think? Don't forget of drop off a review, and to throw a party :D! Lol be safe you guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:Time To Talk

 **Okay soooo. I am done with everything that I need to edit! :D Some chapters I decided were fine, but either way they were not changed much, so now I can focus on writing more chapters! Enjoy!**

All of Draco's classes were finally over, he'd finally eaten dinner, and he was home free… Well… Home free with the exception of homework… Ah. Oh well. He'd have plenty of time to be "home free" When he finished his homework. Speaking of work, where was Potter? The night before he'd come to the conclusion that he'd made the best plan ever with no faults or flaws once so ever, but now that he thought about it, he realized that he'd never set up a specific location for them to meet up or anything. He simply said that they'd go to bed an hour late, and awaken an hour early. Never did he even think about what they were going to do during that hour, let alone how they would meet up…

Well…

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh as he decided to go off and find the Gryffindork. He was probably over in the library trying to fetch a book for that potions essay that's due next week. Of course the messy haired boy would need a book to remind him of every little detail, even for such a simple task, because he was the worst at potion's. He was so bad that Draco was astounded by the fact that all those in his class (Including him) were still alive.

The silver eyed Slytherin parted from his friends, and began his stroll to the library. As he walked at a comfortable pace at absolutely no rush once-so-ever to get anywhere, he allowed his mind to wonder again, to the subject of Harry's strange behavior. What was he missing here? What had caused the golden boy to completely buckle like that? It just didn't make sense…Now that he thought about it, the forest eyed boy had been acting very strangely lately.… Like how he'd just completely lost grip like the wax of a lit candle at the mention of a petty comment… Letting himself being pushed around by the other Gryffindors so easily, saving his skin back in the Slytherin common room (which he now decided to delete from his memory), and now being reduced to terrified chants and pathetic pleads just because of the dark? He had to admit, with a smirk, that he had a part to play in that, but he wanted to know why he'd acted that way. One doesn't just suddenly turn into a spineless bag of flesh when they were supposed to have a spine of steel.

He took a turn as he continued his thought.

There had to be some kind of reason, and a pretty damn tremendous one at that… Alright… Let's take what we have so far…

When they slept in the Slytherin dormitory, in the pitchy darkness, he was fine, but when they went into the lightless hallway together, his nerves walked the edge, but even then he was fine. It was when he threatened to leave when he got any reaction from the prat… When he threatened to leave him alone… Dark definitely had it's part to play, though…

He must be fearing something that could only target him when he was alone… Maybe this creature picks people off that are alone in the dark? Possible… But… He'd said something along the lines of," I'll be good! I promise! Please let me go! I'll do better!"...

Was Harry working for someone? Someone that he'd failed to appease? Whatever it was… It wasn't The Dark Lord...Using shadows… Must be something spiritual that he tampered with… He was going to need more information on the matter before he accepted that conclusion, but it was definitely a possibility...

Draco rounded another corner, readjusting the strap to his bag, and walked a few more feet, coming to a stop at the library entrance. Without a second thought, he pushed the doors open, gave the room a quick scan, and immediately caught sight of the familiar, messy, black hair. Harry was sitting at a table near the back of the room, the opposite side as the mudblood, with his head perched lazily on his hand, gazing uninterestedly at the page of his current study book, occasionally jotting down notes.

The blonde approached a table, maybe two down from the Gryffindor, and laid his things down. He pulled out his parchment, quill, and ink as if to do his essay, but couldn't find it in himself to focus. No matter how many times he tried to stay deep in concentration his gaze would drift over to the boy-who-lived. He kept peering into his vivid forest eyes as if he stared hard enough the answer would spell itself out on its surface. This unsolved mystery was driving him mad. He loathed not knowing, especially when it was oh so painfully obvious to him that something wasn't right. ' I mean, come on!, He thought exasperatedly. 'His eyes weren't even moving! He's just staring at the middle of the bloody page, lost in thought! A blind man could see that!'

Draco let out an irritable sigh as he tore his gaze away, forcing it to look at anything else as he peevishly dropped his quill, crossing his arms, and slumping back into his chair. The things he'd do to be able to read his mind and just know what was going on…

The worst thing about this whole thing was that he actually felt a little guilty about how badly he'd scared Harry. Guilty! Him! About Harry! Ug! Curse his stupid conscious… He'd be so much better off without it…. Well surely he wasn't about to apologize if that's what his continuous wanted! Never in a million mallinias! Not to Harry….

He was then brought out of his train of thought by the feeling of eyes burning into the back of his head. This feeling caused him to turn his head around to see the Gryffindor Golden Boy eyeing him with heavy, perturbed eyes that seemed to be unfocused.

Harry's POV:

Harry stared at some random page in his book, not bothering to read it. He knew he should be working right now, but he couldn't will himself to concentrate. All he could think about was the dark, and the annoying prat known as Draco malfoy. He both could and couldn't believe what the blonde had done… Messing with him like that… Why hadn't he been phased by the whole situation? Him being who he his, he should have been just as, or more mortified with the situation than he was. If anything, he should have been in more danger than he was, but he just went on all comfortably and everything! And why had he been so surprised when he freaked out? This is just too stupidly confusing! Doesn't he know what lurks in the dark….?

The emerald eyed boy let out a miserable sigh, lifting his gaze from his unread page, and for the first time, noticing the silver eyed blonde sitting a couple of tables away from him. He looked impatient and on edge, but when did he not? Harry's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he allowed his drifting thoughts to wonder why the Slytherin ice prince was here, but he realized that he was too tired to care. He'd been too exhausted from: trying to avoid Ron, Hermione, and basically any other Gryffindors, as well as worrying about going anywhere by himself that was the slightest bit dim, and mentally battering himself for showing so much weakness around the enemy.

An abrupt movement broke the messy haired boy out of his trance, causing the world to fall back into place. He blinked a couple of times before his vision had focused enough to spot the pissed Malfoy that was stomping his way. Crap! How'd he upset him already!?

Draco's POV:

Draco shot out of his seat and marched over to the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He was tired of helplessly guessing, and trying to make a puzzle without all the needed pieces. Harry flinched, and his eyes flickered with panic at the sight of him coming at him in this manner. The blonde resisted the urge to smirk at the reaction from the raven haired boy and jerked him up by his shoulder. He then began to drag him out of the room. At first Harry was stunned and came willingly, but only after seconds did he abruptly plant his heels into the ground and try to jerk away.

"Let me go you git!" The forest eyed boy spat, still attempting to tug free from the slightly taller boy's grasp.

"No," Draco growled grumpily as he tried to pull him with more strength, and successfully forcing him out of his spot, causing the messy haired boy to stumble forward, " We need to talk."

 ***Breathes fresh air* I am so happy to be posting again instead of boring editing! What did you guys think? Review?**

 **Have a great day! See you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Freudian Slip!

 **Okay, sooooo xD Me and my sister could not stop laughing while I wrote this, but that's because when me and my sister get together we're just so darn funny :), but either way, I hope you enjoy reading this the same amount, or more than I did writing it lol. Enjoy!**

Draco's Pov:

Draco successfully pulled Harry into an empty corner of the room rowed with shelves, and gave him look that he hoped was staring down into his soul, telling the boy that he was being serious.

"What do you want?" Harry grumbled bitterly.

"Well, I would have thought that you figured that I wanted to talk by now, Scarhead," He retorted dryly, "But of course this is _you_ we're talking about."

Harry glared into his eyes, making his own eyes seem like they were green flames rather than the thick forest that it usually reminded him of. For a moment his thoughts slipped, and he wondered why people said that Harry's eyes reminded them of emeralds when he could see no such thing. Never had he looked him in the eyes and thought that they looked the slightest bit like a blue-ish green gem stone. Gems were solid, cold, hard, lifeless, without warmth. He never saw where they could get that comparison.

"Well," The forest eyed boy huffed impatiently, bringing Draco's mind back to the topic at hand, " What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know exactly what creature is lurking in the dark that you are so fear-stricken by," He answered bluntly.

The blonde watched silently as a look of confusion washed over the messy haired boy's face, and he blanched slightly, as well as letting a slight bit of worry surface up in his gaze.

"What? You mean you don't know?" He asked muddily as he examined his face carefully, searching to find a hint of sarcasm, " What do you mean, you don't know?"

Draco felt his already weak patience begin to waver, and a short shot of anger start to rise up in him. Was it so hard to answer a simple question?

"I mean that I don't know what this mysterious creature is. I don't waste my time asking questions that I'm already certain of, Potter, so do you care to let me in on this little parade?"

Harry's eyes widened in what seemed to be surprise, and opened his mouth, but only to shut it back again He broke their gaze, and stared intently at the ground.

Draco felt a twinge of guilt when the raven haired didn't argue back, but only acted as if the words he wanted to say had shriveled up on his tongue. He pushed that feeling away and ignored it. He had no reason to have felt guilty for such a stupid reason. Instead he replaced the feeling with suspicion, and curiosity.

"Oh my? The Gryffindor Golden Boy at a loss for words? Must be quiet something that we're dealing with here," The blonde quipped, Harry to glance up at him anxiously. This made their gazes to meet again, but he quickly broke it, clearly feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

Draco sighed irritably, wishing that he could just read the boy's mind, but nooooo. Severus said that he was "Far too young to be burdened with such a gift". Ug. He just wanted to know what he was so afraid of! Why couldn't he just spit it out already! Is it really-

"Shadowmen," Harry mumbled, his gaze set firmly on the ground.

"What?," Draco asked immediately.

What were "Shadowmen" exactly? He didn't remember his father mentioning anything about any "Shadowmen"... So that means it definitely had nothing to do with the dark lord…. That brings back the possibility of something spiritual….

"Um… Well,"He started, running a hand through his already messy hair, "There's this tale- a tale of living shadows that my uncle told me when I was about six. And in this tale it's said that they-The Shadowmen- pick off children. One by one... The thing is, they're shadows, so they can't really leave the dark, but they only go for "disobedient" or "bad" children…The ones that are by themselves in the dark... And ya know… I haven't exactly been known for being the best, obediently good child around… I didn't believe it at first… But… I started seeing things in the corner of my eye, and hear whispers at my bedroom door in the dead middle of the night… I never really looked at the dark, or… shadows the same way after that."

Harry's Pov:

After he finished his explanation he lifted his eyes off the ground, and they met with the liquid silver that were struck wide with a look of stupefaction.

"So," Harry angled," You've never heard of them?"

"Never heard of them," He asked sounding almost hysterical," Potter, they don't exist!"

The raven haired boy felt a wave of confusion crash into him, and he felt his heart give out a weak pang of disappointment.

"You don't believe me?" He almost whispered.

"No Potter. I don't believe you. Do you wanna know why?" The blonde questioned.

Harry didn't answer, but only gave him a weak glare. He seemed to take this as an answer.

"Because one: if there were such a thing, surely, I would have been warned about so, and two: Don't you think I would've been snatched up already!? Harry, if what you told me was true, these so called " _Shadowmen"_ would have hauled my arse out of here ages ago! Harry, you've been had. Had by your own unkle."

Draco crossed his arms, and gave him a stern look.

"Proof enough for you? Convinced?"

The emerald eyed boy stared at the silver eyed Slytherin with a feeling of relief. He seemed… Right… Everything that he said made sense...

"But," He said before he could stop himself, " What about the things in the corner of my eye, and the whispers?"

"Potter," Draco stated, "The first one, things from the corner of your eye, is either paranoia or your uncle. Possible both, and the voices are definitely your uncle. Like I said. You've. Been. Had."

Draco Pov:

Draco stared at Harry as he put the pieces together, his thought process showing itself clear on his face. The blonde almost laughed at the sight, but settled with a self satisfied smirk as he gave himself a mental pat on the back for solving the curious mystery. He thought about adding a smart comment about joking uncles and gullible kids, but before he could even put his taunt together green eyes settled themselves upon him with a different expression than before. They were slightly furrowed, and looked accusing with a quirked eyebrow.

"You called me Harry?" The messy haired boy spoke suddenly.

"What," He asked feeling slightly confused, " Why would I call you by your first name?"

He didn't call him by his first name… He distinctly remembered saying his last name.

"I said 'Potter, the first one, things from the corner of your eye, is either paranoia or your uncle. Possible both, and the voices are definitely your uncle. Like I said. You've. Been. Had.'"

"No," The raven haired boy replied, " Not then… Earlier you said 'Harry, you've been had.'

Draco thought for a moment, and his body stiffened when he recalled the recent memory. Salazar Slytherin… He had called him by his first name, and hadn't even realized it… Now that it's been mentioned, he had started referring to "Potter" as "Harry" in his thoughts a lot lately… Why?

Then a knowing smile spread across the slightly shorter wizards face, and his eyes held a certain twinkle.

"No," The slightly taller wizard whispered abruptly, "Whatever you're thinking, The answer is, no."

Harry looked up at him with bright innocent eyes that made his heart pang, but he ignored it.

"What?"

"Did that happen to be a," Harry started and began to trail off to give his sentence some sort of dramatic effect, "A freudian slip?"

Draco forced any kind of irrational reaction that he wanted to bring about to hide down in the depths of his mind, and force his composure to remain firm. Was he suggesting that he, The Slytherin Ice Prince, Was becoming fond of him, Gryffindor's Famous Golden Boy? No, of course not!

"In your dreams, Potter," The blonde said with a haughty huff, " It was just a simple slip of the tongue. Honestly, you look too deeply into everything."

Harry gave a thoughtful hum, and gave him a glance that said, 'I don't believe your story, but I'll play along'. This exasperated Draco greatly, and he opened his mouth to defend his end of the case, but before he could utter a single word he was interrupted by a familiar eerie voice.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could have a word?"

 **So what do you guys all think of this chapter? Was it any good? Please drop off a review, and tell me about your favorite part! :D! I've already started on chapter seventeen, and I just KNOW that you guys are going to just love what comes next! (Or at least I hope you do!) Oh and btw no one had figured the plot yet soooo…. *Holds up full jar of cookies* Who am I supposed to give all these cookies to?**

 **Have a great day! See you next week!**

 **Ps: Shout out to all of those whom are struggling with depression: You're not alone! Please hang in there! I love you all!**

 **Pps: To all those struggling with anxiety! Take a deep breath and live :)**

 **Ppps: To any struggling with life! Goodluck, and I hope things start looking up!**

 **I love all of you very much! *Throws out cookies in all directions***


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Five Galeons Each!

Harry's Pov:

 **Hey there :) I just wanted to mention something really quickly. I know so far until very recently this story has been more comedy than anything else, but it's going to start to get a bit more (or a lot more) serious (Maybe?). With that said**

 **I'm still not JK Rowling, and do not own the characters, or anything but the plot.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Harry turned to meet the source of the voice and immediately noticed the humongous eyes behind thick glasses that unmistakably belonged to no other than Professor Trelawney. Oh... He wondered faintly for a moment if she was here to warn him of some terrible fate that he was bound to meet soon before he spokes politely.

"Good afternoon professor. "

The big eyed woman eyed both of them seriously, and then allowed a soft smile to play on her face.

"Good afternoon," She hummed," I was wondering if you two would be interested in earning yourselves five galeons each."

Harry watched her suspiciously as he thought hard to try and figure out what job she needed done.

"'Course we do, but-" He started but was interrupted by Draco who decided that it would be best for him to take over, which agitated him.

"What's the catch?"

This caused Trelawney's smile to only widen.

"Strait to the point, I see. I like it," She stated, "Well, you see, I was thinking of playing a harmless little prank on our dear, old Severus."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow in mild interest, and Harry felt as if he could have hugged her. The bug eyed teacher must have noticed their interest because she continued.

"I have recently uncovered some very interesting information that I think may be of great use in a harmless little prank, and there's no need to worry. There won't be any reason that anyone should get into any kind of trouble, or get hurt in the process."

"Deal," Harry blurted so quickly, and excitedly, that it almost came out in a shout.

Then he looked over at Draco to see if he was going to accept the proposition as well, but he wasn't even looking at their professor. He was looking at him with slightly widened eyes, and slightly, just barely parted lips.

"Malfoy?" He asked, causing the blonde to have an abrupt blink as if he'd just been shaken out of a trance, "Are you going to accept the deal, or just stand there?"

The silver eyed Slytherin tore his gaze away from him, and glanced at their [Kind of out of it] teacher (Who was smiling broadly at them) with a skeptical gaze, but nevertheless gave a slow nodd.

"So… What's the prank gonna be?" Harry asked, dragging his attention back to Trelawney.

"Okay," The curly haired woman said, clearly pleased with herself as she clasped her hands together, dropping her voice down to a whisper, " Severus has come to the conclusion that you two fancy eachother," (Malfoy made a gagging sound to signify his disgust with the suggestion, and turned away) Trelawney continued in a lower whisper, so only he could hear, " But if I'm being honest here, I'm starting to believe it myself."

Harry felt as if he'd been tazed at the sound of her suggestion, and he had to fight the urge to flinch, while Malfoy turned around, arms crossed and said, " What was that?"

Trelawney gave the blonde a sweet smile and said," Nothing dear. Nothing at all," and dropped her voice back down to a gentle whisper, deliberately ignoring Draco's disagreement with her opinion.

"I've also gathered that our dear, old Severus doesn't like his conclusion to the slightest amount. It's actually troubling him quite a bit, and I think we could use this to mess with him just a pinch."

The raven haired boy, who was still stunned from her earlier comment, stared stupidly at the curly haired woman, while the blonde eyed at her with nothing less than a coherently, obvious expression of complete shock.

What? Their black haired potions master thought what now? How could anyone think that!? How could Trelawney think that!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD!?

"My idea," Trelawney expressed, her broad smile growing mischievous, " Is that you two put on a little romantic scene (Draco turned on his heel in attempt to escape his already made deal, but Harry caught him by the back of his shirt) in a corridor that I innocently lead Severus into at a completely convenient time."

The green eyed boy started to regret agreeing to this before knowing exactly what he was getting into. He was really started to dread this prank…

"I think a week for you to prepare would be suitable, don't you?"

Harry gave a helpless glance to Draco, who let out a huff and mumbled, "Fine," And then glared daggers into the floor as if it had been the one to make this whole thing to happen. This caused their somewhat delusional teacher to to beam brightly at thim and sing "Wonderful" before she wished them a good day and left the library taking long strides. Both the raven haired boy and the blonde waited a few moments to be sure that the bug eyed woman was actually gone, and when they were sure that she was, they both let out a breath that they hadn't even known that they were holding in.

"You can let me go now," Draco snapped.

Harry jerked his head to the blonde's direction, and realized that he still had the back of his shirt held tightly in his grasp.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," He said as he let go of the soft fabric.

"Yeah right, scarhead," he under his breath, and then brought his voice back up to it's normal volume, "I have an essay to write if you don't mind."

And before Harry could even open his mouth to respond the blonde had already shuffled past him, and taken back his seat at the table he had been seated before they had their talk.

Harry released a dramatic sigh. Why would he even bother with the sentence 'If you don't mind' it he wasn't even going to wait for him to respond? He wanted to yell, 'WHAT IF I DO MIND YOU INSUFFERABLE PRAT!' but quickly refrained from doing so, because a voice in the back of his head kindly reminded him that he was in the library, so instead, he simply crossed his arms, and glared at him, but soon gave up when he remembered that he should begin researching for his potions essay.

Potions.

Fuuun. -.-

Draco's Pov:

Draco plopped down heavily in his seat, and tried to drag his attention back to his homework, but, big surprise coming up here, he still couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was that stupid deal he'd just made…. But…. He supposed that the look on Severus's' face would be worth it. Yes, it would be the perfect revenge for him even daring to think that him and the potter prat were in love. Ridiculously lousy conclusion that he came up with… Severus thought… Of all people….

The blonde shook his head, and once again tried to make himself focus on the task at hand, but his mind wandered off again. Where did it go? To the subject of his and Harry's- Not. His and _Potter's_ conversation, of course. Telling wierd, spooky stories like that seemed to be a thing an uncle would do, but acting them out to insure that his nephew would believe them… For seven years… Is a little obsessive…. Ha-Potter lived with his aunt and uncle, right? Nevermind, it doesn't matter. The point is that the uncle's persistence to make his nemesis think that he should be mortified by the thought of stepping into a shadow is…. Strange… Is there more to his home life than what he thought?

No. He immediately discarded that thought. Perfect Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, the boy who lived, couldn't possibly have a troubled home life. Why did he always have to go and be better than him? Go out and steal all of the attention, soaking it up with such joy, hiding his self satisfaction with fake modesty? He's so greedy and selfish. Always hungry for any kind of attention that he could possibly catch. Why'd he have to go out and be SOOO much better than everyone else? Why couldn't he just be normal? Why couldn't he shy away from the fame, the conversation, for just a single moment. Just one bloody moment. But NO. Perfect Potter is WAYYY too good for that, because he deserves it ALL. He deserves ALL the attention, and ALL the praise, and ALL the favoritism, and ALL the help in the world!

Even though his opinion on the subject was pretty clear, he couldn't shut up that stupid voice in the back of his head that made him wonder if he was wrong. It whispered to him things that he'd never even consider. Stupid, stupid things that he shouldn't even think of considering like "What if there's more to his life than you know" or "Maybe if you dug a little deeper you could see", but he didn't see the the point in digging when there was no fossils to be found. There were no hidden pieces of history buried beneath any of it. You get what you see. That's how life works. There's no use digging, because eventually the tunnel that you dug yourself into is going to collapse right on top of you, and he didn't feel like suffocating with his lungs filled with dirt instead of air until he finally gave out. Especially if it was for no reason.

He was not going to dig. There was no use, and he was not going to hell and back just to find a big, old treasure chest filled with pristine nothingness. He was just going to sit here, and do his work, all the while waiting for their deal to end. The second that their deal was over, they'd have nothing more to do with each other (Except for forever torturing each other), and go their separate ways.

 **Ahh this was pretty different from how I expected it to turn out, but oh well :) Don't forget to drop off a review and to have a fantastic day! Until the next time :)**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Why would I think that?

Severus's Pov:

 **This chapter was necessary because messing with Severus if a life's requirement x) Enjoy!**

Severus sat behind his desk as he graded the remaining assessments that had been turned in today. The extreme stupidity of many responses that he received as answers on this pop quiz was enough to give him a headache now, and a throbbing migraine later. Yay. Something to look forward to… It was just insane; really, how someone could try and replace gillyweed with seventeen mandrake roots… Hey, why not? It's a wonderful idea if you feel like drowning! Salazar Slytherin, he hoped that these kids were kidding… He was greatly thankful for the fact that this test had been on paper instead of in cauldron, and live test…

He shivered slightly, but before he could continue his pondering there was a knock on his office door. Who dared to disturb him during his grading preparations?

"Enter," He groaned.

Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

The door just seemed to pop open as a flash of big hair, and strange colors swooshed in all in the same motion. For a moment Severus wondered if the dementors had changed their look and decided to go with other fashion trends, but looked up at the ceiling, and wondered to himself, why the FUCK would he even think that? He gave himself a mental scolding for thinking of something so oddly dumb.

He quickly shook the thought out of his mind, and lowered his gaze back to his interrupter. His eyes met with big white ones that resembled the shining balls of gas we call stars, and he almost flipped out of his desk, but he quickly realized that they were not white eyes. Just big green ones hiding behind thick glasses that were holding a glare from being in the wrong angle of candlelight. He took in a deep breath, and forced his thudding heart to reduce down to normal beats. His interrupter was none other than thee very disheveled, (as usual) and very over zealous Sybill Trelawney.

The potion's mast felt his frown set itself deeper into his face as he took a long look at the woman in front of him. Something seemed a little off about her… She didn't seem to be as… nervously bold? She seemed to be more thrilled and bold… Now that his subconscious was ever so kind to mention the subject he couldn't help but to remember that that's how she'd been acting for a while… What was causing this odd behavior shift?

"Terribly sorry if I startled you, Severus," Trelawney voiced as she approached his desk," I was just stopping by because you forgot to visit and get your future reading yesterday, so I decided to bring the appointment to you."

"It wasn't you that startled me," Admitted Severus. He wanted to say it was the rage of what had seemed to be two burning stars at the moment, but it would make minimum sense, so he settled with, "It was those horrid glasses of yours that startled me."

The bug eyed woman rested the palms of her hands on his desk as she bared the weight of her upper body with her arms, allowing a softer grin to play on her lips, rather than the beaming one it held earlier.

"Are you telling me that you think I look better without my glasses?" She questioned mirthfully, "Beautiful even?"

Severus took a moment to process the words that the insane woman had let fall out of her mouth. Firstly, was she flirting with him? Secondly, why was she flirting with him? His mind raced for answers as his face remained in a way that he hoped was to be interpreted as unamusement. It didn't really matter if she suddenly became an overconfident flirt, anyway. It was beyond him to actually care, so he let out an indifferent huff to show how much he actually cared about the situation.

"However you decide to describe your eyes is way over my head, if you hadn't noticed. I couldn't care less. And, yes, My apologies. I can be oh so forgetful when it comes to planned meetings."

The potions master averted his eyes from hers, so he could continue his grading. Who knows, maybe she'd take it as a hint, and actually leave him alone! The nerve of some people!

Before he could read the first three sentences of the paper in front of him, he heard an alarming "thunk" that caused him to jerk his head up and see a blue crystal ball that was purched tauntingly in front of him on his desk. There was a glare on the front that reflected his face, and the flickering candle to the left of his hand. It reminded him, to a sickeningly extent, of an judgmental eye that was staring into the very depths of his soul. This sent shivers directly up his spine, and broke into silky shivers that shot through his entire body. He barely resisted the urge to move.

He just knew that there was very little that he could do to wiggle out of this little predicament now, so he mind as well go with it… He watched as the woman in front of him pilfered one of his quiles, and transfiguring it into an extremely dramatic chair ('Of course it'd be the most dramatic thing! It's Sybill!' Thought Severus.) and sat down in it before he was able to protest. Joy. He just loved people.

After Sybil seemed to be sure that the chair matched her comfort standards, she gave off a satisfied smile and redirected her gaze back to him.

"Now, Dear," She voiced.

She'd been calling him that a lot lately…

"We can start by,"

Did she call everybody that?

"Placing our hands in the middle,"

Did she think they had some random non existent bonde?

"And intertwining them-"

"What?"

He couldn't help but to blurt. He also couldn't help the amounts of surprise that had escaped throughout his voice. The disheveled woman looked at him with eyes that blinked in an innocently, confused way that reminded him of an owl. This little gesture didn't throw him off. He could see right through her surprisingly plausible act. He could tell that she was trying to play him like a pawn with the potential to be paired without a purpose. He was not falling for it! He was not falling for her!

Then a voice whispered something to him that both saddened to him, relieved him, and left him with the imprint of confusion at all the same time.

 _Why would anyone show any sense of romantic interest in_ _ **you?**_

At first this statement seemed like it could suffocate him in his own solitude, but then he felt his muscles relax as realized that if this was the case then he needn't worry about anything. And then there was that last feeling… Confusion. The thing was, she was showing a sense of romantic interest in him, but he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why! There was a slight chance that he was somehow reading her wrong- miscalculating the reasoning behind her behavioral change, but that chance was pretty slim… He couldn't always be right about everything, could he? Maybe it was just one of those rare scenarios in which he was… well… wong….

It was indeed very possible… He was, in fact, human. And just like all other humans, he makes mistakes. Even if they are very rare…. And just like that, Severus was torn. He was torn like a sheet of paper being tugged at by the edges by an aggressive pack of doxies. Part of him wanted to prove himself right, because his yearning to be right was like a forever forging fire that fed on his ego along with his very will to live, and, yet his desire to be desperately mistaken was like an ocean that clashed up against the rocks of his denial that lay seated against the very sands of his future.

It seemed like for once in his life… He wasn't quite sure what to do… or think…

"Severus?"

And just like that, he was shaken out of the trance that he hadn't even known that he'd fallen into, and he realized that he'd been staring at the glare in Trelawney's glasses for… for?... for who knows how long…. When was the last time he'd even spaced out like that? He felt a sense of embarrassment spark up in him but he immediately distinguished it. This was stupid. Everything he'd been thinking about was completely useless, and stupid. He just needed to get this all over with. He mumbled out a quick, "nothing" and averted his gaze back to the crystal ball that was still sitting where it had been laid down by the insane woman earlier.

"Let's just get this over with, and done."


	19. Chapter 19

_CHAPTER NINETEEN:_

Harry's POV:

Harry sighed as he finished jotting down what he hoped would be an acceptable essay for his potion's assignment. He had pretty much accepted that he was terrible at the subject, but he couldn't just fail the class. Finally, he was able to pack his belongings and be on his merry little way. Well… Almost… He sighed. He just couldn't seem to win these days… He had to, once again, spend the night with a certain nerve wrecking blonde, and he was dreading it.

Harry halfheartedly wished that he had bitten his tongue back when he had been arguing with Ron, so that he wouldn't have to be stuck in this situation, but on the other hand, if he had the chance to do it over, he probably wouldn't have done anything different. Harry collected his things gloomily as he stood up and made his way to the door. Sadly, he couldn't hide in the library anymore. The librarian was already beginning to shoot him and Draco dangerous looks, meaning it was closing time.

As Harry passed the blonde, he considered shooting him a jinx to let him know that it was time to go, but he decided against it. It really wasn't a good idea, especially with the librarian staring him down. Harry took a moment to look at Draco, and he noticed that he was staring blankly at what appeared to be his neatly, half written essay. He was eyeing his paper with a strong, dazed concentration.

Harry sat down in the chair next to Draco, and he didn't even stir, nor did he show an sign of actually knowing that he was there. Either the blonde was very good at ignoring, or he was dazed, deep in thought. What was he thinking about?

"You can stop staring at me, Potter," Draco muttered suddenly.

Harry opened his mouth, and was about to say something in his defense, possibly something sarcastic, but the librarian rushed over, and once again, her presence had bought his silence.

"I hope you young lads aren't planning staying much longer," She huffed impatiently, "Because

it's closing time."

She tapped her foot impatiently, and Draco stood up, started gathering his things, and said,

"Don't worry ma'am. We were just leaving."

Harry stood up as well and they walked out with no hesitation. After they had been walking a little ways, Harry finally began to wonder what they were going to do now. They had already overstayed their time in the library, and they still had a few more hours to kill before they could go up to the dorms, but it was almost past curfew. He considered hiding in an abandoned room, or maybe a broom closet, but wondering Hogwarts after curfew always did tend to be a bit disastrous, and the thought of hiding in such a small space with Draco was almost sickening.

Harry looked over at Draco, and couldn't help but to notice that he carried himself with purpose. Yes, he always did that, but this was a little different… He looked like he had a plan.

"Malfoy… what are we doing…?"

"We," Draco voiced uninterestedly, "are heading to the Slytherin dorms."

Harry seriously wondered if he had finally lost his mind as he gaped at the blonde's semi-neutral expression.

"Malfoy, we can't just waltz in there! We'll be busted for sure!"

He looked irritated, but he watched as his expression became thoughtful. Then, a second went by and a smirk slid itself onto his face.

"You're very right indeed, Potter. We can't just waltz in there, but I can."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks as so did Draco, who looked extremely proud and satisfied with what he said. Why that annoying git…

"Are you suggesting that we break our deal?" Harry questioned through gritted teeth.

He watched the blonde snigger, feeling muddled and a little bit frustrated. Was he really going to call of their deal? He knew that he should have never trusted a Slytherin… Especially not this one.

Harry clenched his fists as his face grew warm. Great. Just great! He was somewhere torn between jinxing his lifelong enemy, (after all, no one was around to testify, or even prove that he had been here) and turning out on his heel to just leave when Draco quit laughing, and said,

"No, Potter. I'm not calling of our deal. I was merely suggesting that you use your invisibility cloak, and we just go in at the normal time. it's much more convenient, don't you think?"

Harry stared stunned as Draco smiled jokingly at him. He felt his face grow hotter, and he looked away. He mumbled grumpily for a while, and they continued walking.

Draco's POV:

Draco couldn't help but to smirk at Harry's reaction. For a moment, in a sense, he had actually forgotten that Harry was Harry, and he had thought of him more as Blaise or Pansy, which is why he had failed to explain his plan. He didn't really explain too much to Blaise or Pansy. They trusted him, went with him, and found out most things from observation… Something that Gryffindor's Golden Boy obviously wasn't used to...

… But mistaking Harry for a friend… It must have been a force of habit more than anything else. After all, he could never see Harry as anything other than an enemy. He may have just gotten used to having him around… Yeah, that's it. When you get used to people, your friendly habits tend to peep out more… It didn't mean friendship, or acquaintanceship…

He continued walking again as did his thoughts . Would it really be that bad if he became friends with him? Yes! Of course it would be! But why? So many reasons! He's stubborn, impulsive, short tempered, on the opposite team, a prick, unreasonable, and he denied his hand in friendship in first year just so that he could be with the mudblood and weasle! If he thought into it further, he could drag out so many more reasons! Was he? No, because he already had filled three pages, front and back, in his diary of reason as of Harry was so stupid.

This subject seemed to be his mind's favorite corner, and he found himself stressing over it a lot more than he should. He wished that the forest eyed boy would have never came to this school. If he had stayed back with his muggle relatives, where he belonged, then it would have made his life a lot easier.

In what seemed to be meer moments later, they had arrived at the Slytherin entrance, and Draco threw his head over his shoulder. He didn't see Harry, but he figured that he was dressed in his invisibility cloak. He whispered the password to the door, and it swung open, granting them entry. The second he stepped through, he heard a familiar voice squeal his name.

"Drakey!" Pansy flung her arms around him, " Where have you been!?".

"Just studying," he replied, squirming out of her touch.

"Oh," she crossed her arms. "Well, me and Blaise were getting worried-"

"Speak for yourself," Blaise's deeper voice interrupted as he stepped beside Pansy. "I told her you had probably buried yourself inside your studies, but you know Pans. She doesn't listen."

Pansy glared at her chesnut skinned friend moodily, letting her sharp, black eyes burn daggers into him. Draco rolled his eyes at them and stepped past.

"So," Blaise redirected his attention back to the blonde, "Did you finish that essay?"

Draco frowned as he remembered everything that happened in the library. He had gotten virtually nothing done, "Almost," he lied, "It should be done soon."

Blaise nodded, glancing in Harry's direction.

Harry's POV:

Blaise's gaze passed over him, causing his heart to stop. Had he seen him? But, that was impossible. he couldn't have seen him! He was dressed in his invisibility cloak! Harry looked over to Draco, and he was standing stiffly; he must have seen Blaise's glance too.

Blaise averted his gaze from Harry, and engaged in conversation with Pansy. If he noticed anything, he didn't act upon it… Draco briefly examined his friend before giving Harry a confused look.

The blonde yawned convincingly, then said, "I'm tired… I'm going to sleep."

"Of course, Drakey," Pansy chirped, "You've had a long day-"

"Just as the rest of us," Blaise cut in, "Yeah, I'll come with you."


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter Twenty: The Reason Why You Didn't Get Caught_

Harry's POV:

Draco, Zabini, and Harry walked along the hallway to the slytherin boys dormitory. Two of the three boys conversed camly, while the third trailed behind, invisible. Harry ignored their conversation as he focused on keeping his footsteps muffled until he heard his name being mentioned. Suddenly, he cared all too much about what they had to say.

"What?" Draco said strangely, stopping in his tracks.

"The Potter boy, remember him?"

"Yeah," Draco answered slowly, "Yeah… Why?"

"I know that you don't want to talk about him, as of lately, but you have been acting strange sense he saved you arse-"

"I would have been fine even if he hadn't-"

"And I was wondering why."

There was a thick, thick silence that formed between the three of them, and even though Harry was right behind them, he couldn't help but to listen as if he were trying to hear something that was far away.

"I-" Draco paused, crossing his arms as he let out a sigh, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Draco," Zabini looked his blonde friend sternly in the eye, "I'm your best friend, and I'm not mental. I notice when you do things differently. I notice when something's changed. After Potter saved your arse-"

"I would've been fine!"

"You've refused to talk about him, and you've been disappearing."

"Refused?" Draco scoffed, " I simply thought of something better to talk about, and disappearing? Blaise, you know where I went every time I "disappeared". It's not like I just popped off the face of the Earth without any warning."

Zabini raised his eyebrows at Draco, "Really?"

"Really!"

There was a short silence, and Zabini shook his head.

"Firstly," Stated the chestnut skinned wizard, "You saying that you have something better to talk about than Potter is the same thing as me saying that I have something better to wear than my own skin," (Draco gasped offendedly), "And secondly, I haven't known where you were going every time you disappeared."

Looking angry, and slightly flustered by the first comment, Draco lowered his arms back to his sides and gave a soft glare to Zabini. "Really? When have I disappeared, and left you clueless?"  
The chestnut skinned boy smirked. "The night Potter saved your arse."

"He didn't save my arse!- And what do you mean? I didn't-"

"Yes you did," He interrupted, " You were told by Professor Snape to escort Potter elsewhere and you never came back. Why was that?"

Draco began to open his mouth to begin a sentence in his defence, but immediately shut it when he caught the knowing smile that spread itself across his best friends face.

"How much do you know?"

Zabini's knowing smile burst into a grin, and he, once again, glanced in Harry's direction.

"I followed you that night."

The air was thick; it almost felt almost tangible. No one dared to say anything. Draco squinted at Zabini, gathering composure.

"And?"

"I saw what happened."

The silence only grew heavier, and heavier, and Harry was having trouble breathing in the weighted air. Zabini had followed them… Zabini had seen him crying and Draco comforting him… He had watched the whole thing, and not only was it embarrassing, but it could also be mistaken for something else. Zabini probably thought that they were an item, just like Trelawney and Snape did. Harry's stomach flopped. What if Zabini decided to spread what he saw around? Out of all the thing's Harry has been rumored to have done, he definitely didn't want dating Draco to be added to that list.

What if he hadn't really seen them? What if he was lying? He could just be pretending to try and get more information. Draco seemed to be traveling along the same thought, because he asked,

"What did you see, then?"

Zabini let out a laugh, and Harry's heart dropped, like a stone, into his stomach.

"Draco," Zabini crossed his arms, "I'm the reason nobody saw you. It really wasn't smart to fall asleep like that where you could easily be spotted in the open, especially when you're snuggling with who you were." Zabini glanced over at Harry again.

Harry considered slipping out, and perhaps staying in the hufflepuff dorms for a change, but his feet stayed nailed into the stone. Draco blinked several times, and looked around in all directions, checking for eavesdroppers. When he looked back at Zabini, his eyebrows were furrowed.

"What do you mean your the reason that we didn't got caught?" He whispered.

Though Draco's voice was drenched in suspicion, Zabini's stayed light.

"Professor Snape had followed you, too. I stayed behind him. He was so focused on you two that he didn't even notice that I was there. Anyway, after a moment or so, he walked over there and just tossed Potter's cloak beside the two of you, not even realising that it was an invisibility cloak… I laid it over the two of you."

Draco's eyebrows almost disappeared inside his hairline, and Harry felt the kind of surprise that one might get when being woken up by a bucket of ice cold water.

"what's going on between you and him?" Zabini gestured to Harry with his eyes. "Are you guys a couple, or something?"

"No," answered the blonde immediately, "Never."

Zabini nodded, seemingly fine with what Draco had told him. "Okay," he responded simply, "Okay."

"How did you know he was there?" Draco blurted, pointing at Harry. Zabini smiled again.

"When you entered the common room, I heard two sets of footsteps, not one. When I came over and saw you alone, I knew that it was him."

Draco sighed, and Harry really was leaning towards the option of staying with the hufflepuffs, even though he was unsure if they'd let him. After all, rumor has it that Harry killed a Slytherin for no reason… They might not want him there. Now that Zabini was involved, would he be able to stay in the Slytherin dorms anymore?

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to your business," Zabini stated calmly, "But you and I have a little talking to do, later." Zabini's eyes locked with Draco's. They held firmness, but they were still gentle… maybe careful.

Then he left.

For a while, neither of them moved, nor did they really look at eachother. They just stood there quietly, processing what had happened. Neither of them seemed to have anything to say, and they had both forgotten that they had some place to be. That was until Goyle popped out of nowhere, questioning where Draco had been.

Draco snobbily explained that he was in his studies, and that it hadn't been any of his concern. After that, the started back for the boys dormitory.


End file.
